I NEED U
by outout
Summary: Sebab sampai aku menua nanti pun, aku tetap membutuhkanmu. Untuk menjadi satu-satunya matahari yang menerangi kehidupanku. Jadi, tetaplah disini, tetaplah bersamaku. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]-[Sequel of RUN] RnR Juseyooo (Chap 8 Update!)
1. Prolog: Disappear

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **KookV**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short/multichapter ( _600+_ ) **:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Sebab sampai aku menua nanti pun, aku tetap membutuhkanmu. Untuk menjadi satu-satunya matahari yang menerangi kehidupanku. Jadi, tetaplah disini, tetaplah bersamaku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

− **Disappear**

 _Ada yang hilang dari kehidupannya_

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung sudah menjadi dewasa.

Meskipun nampak sedikit bodoh−dan sebagian orang menganggapnya idiot−Kim Taehyung tetap tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Ia bahkan masuk ke universitas ternama di Seoul. Wajahnya memang terlihat konyol dan tingkahnya absurd, membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya jika bertemu. Namun sebagian yang lain berpikir bahwa Taehyung bukan bertingkah konyol maupun idiot, melainkan bertingkah manis sekaligus menggemaskan.

Saat SMA dulu mungkin Taehyung pantas disamakan dengan para preman pasar ataupun ketua _gangster_ yang ditakuti banyak orang. Namun di setelah ia menjadi mahasiswa, cap preman pasar kerempeng itu lenyap seketika. Meski bukan salah satu dari mahasiswa terbaik, setidaknya Taehyung masuk dalam kategori mahasiswa teladan. Paling rajin dengan bakat yang tanpa disangka-sangka oleh semua orang yang dekat dengannya selama ini. Di upacara kelulusan sekolah, Taehyung muncul di balik panggung dengan sebuah _grand piano_ di sampingnya. Jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari di atas _tuts_ itu dengan lincah. Memainkan dari salah satu lagu milik Yiruma yang berjudul _Kiss The Rain_.

Mendadak aula sekolah itu menjadi hening dan sesekali terdengar beberapa isakan dari para murid−terutama murid perempuan. Jimin yang duduk paling depan hanya menatap Taehyung dengan takjub. Tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang ia pikir tidak pernah punya rasa malu itu bisa membuat semua orang terenyuh dengan permainan pianonya. Katakanlah Jimin bukan sahabat yang baik, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Taehyung ternyata bisa bermain piano.

Alunan nada menyayat hati terdengar dari ruang musik di sudut kampus. Taehyung dengan penuh penghayatan memainkan lagu _When The Love Falls_ milik sang pianis dari negara yang sama dengannya. Entah sejak kapan Taehyung mulai mengagumi pianis bernama Yiruma itu. Semua berawal ketika Taehyung dilanda kesedihan yang amat dalam, kakaknya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memutar salah satu lagu milik Yiruma saat ia datang ke rumah setelah bermain dengan Jimin. Seketika itu pula Taehyung bertekad untuk menjadi seorang pianis yang handal dengan segudang _instrument_ sedih untuk semua orang yang sedang patah hati.

Langit yang pada pagi hari berwarna biru itu kini sudah berubah menjadi _oranye_ , beberapa mahasiswa sudah mulai meninggalkan kawasan universitas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Taehyung tetap betah disana, ia tak ingin pergi sebelum merasa puas dengan permainan pianonya. Lagipula ia juga sedang menunggu Jimin yang tengah berlatih di ruang _dance_. Bakat mereka memang berbeda tetapi Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama mendukung kedua bakat mereka masing-masing, mereka sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya menjadi senang dengan bakat yang sekarang terus mereka asah itu. Dulu, pada saat mereka masih sering bermain-main dengan waktu, mereka pikir mereka tidak pernah punya bakat satupun selain membuat onar dan masalah-masalah lain−yang jika Taehyung mengingatnya ia akan tertawa atas kebodohannya selama ini. Bahkan dulu Taehyung sempat meramalkan dirinya sendiri yang hanya akan hidup seperti batu. Hanya diam dan bersenang-senang sampai kematian menjemputnya.

Lalu kemudian ia bertemu dengan piano. Alat musik yang langsung menggugah hati Taehyung saat ia dimainkan.

 _Well_ , Taehyung tahu takdir Tuhan memang indah. Keajaiban yang tak terduga itu menjadikan Taehyung sangat bersyukur dalam menjalani hidup. Sekarang ia juga tidak tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi karena ia telah memiliki _flat_ sederhana yang ia bayar dari hasil kerja kerasnya bermain piano di berbagai acara.

Tapi ada satu takdir Tuhan yang tidak Taehyung terima sampai saat ini.

Hilangnya seorang Jeon Jungkook di kehidupannya.

"Tae, ayo pulang!" seruan Jimin di depan pintu membuat Taehyung langsung berhenti bermain

Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jimin yang sedang menenteng tas hitamnya di bahu kiri. Dengan pelan Taehyung menutup piano berwarna hitam itu dan melangkah mendekati Jimin. Niat awalnya ingin bertahan sebentar dan memainkan dua buah lagu, tapi melihat wajah Jimin yang kelihatan sangat lelah membuat Taehyung memutuskan untuk ikut pulang, ia juga sedikit merasa lelah karena sudah melakukan uji coba di ruang lab selama berjam-jam tadi.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Jim"

Jimin tersenyum. "Kau lebih kelihatan lelah, jari-jarimu tidak sakit apa terus-terusan bermain piano setelah praktikum di lab tadi siang?" dan tawa Taehyung terdengar di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang kampus, mengiringi langkah mereka berdua

"Jari-jariku tidak sakit, Jim"− _hatiku yang sakit_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Prolog macam apa ini?!/dorr

 _Guys_ , prolognya kagak jelas banget ya? Tiba-tiba pen jadiin Taehyung itu pianis gara-gara dengerin lagunya Yiruma yang udah lama ga gue dengerin. Maafin banget kalo kalian merasa kecewa sama prolog ini*deepbow. Gue udah tiga kali rombak cerita karena gaada yang pas buat gue, dan ini yang keempat, gue harap kalian ngerasain feelnya ya. _Btw_ , fic ini ga bakal banyak-banyak, maksimal cuma 10 chapter aja (itupun kalo gaada pertimbangan), dan setiap chapter cuma ada 1000-2000 kata, jadi gue harap kalian terima itu ya.

 _And_ berhubung sekarang jadwal gue padet banget, gue harap kalian ga minta gue buat _fast updat_. Rencananya sih gue bakal update tiap jum'at, itupun kalo chapter pertamanya udah gue bikin:'v minta doanya aja ya:v

Reviewnya harus 50 kalo pen lanjut!*mukagalak

Hehehhe engga deng bercanda, kalian baca aja gue udah bahagia banget kok. Tapi tetep review ya^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter pertama! Seeyaaa~* _flyingkiss_


	2. Chapter 1: If I Could See You Again

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

− **If I Could See You Again**

 _Jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, akan ku tunjukan padamu tentang perasaan cinta yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah rapuh. Temui aku. Aku rindu._

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memandang penuh minat pada sebuah brosur tentang kompetisi piano yang tertempel di mading penuh warna milik kampusnya. Menurut isi brosur, kompetisi itu akan diselenggarakan senin depan di sebuah gedung musik yang sedikit agak jauh dari kampusTaehyung. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mendaftar nanti siang setelah menyelesaikan beberapa jadwal pertemuan dengan dosen dan seminar tentang motivasi yang pada awalnya hanya mahasiswa jurusan sastra saja yang boleh mengikutinya, namun salah satu dosen jurusan musik meminta panitia seminar untuk memperbolehkan para mahasiswa jurusan musik mengikuti seminar.

Sebenarnya Taehyung lebih memilih bermain piano daripada harus mengikuti seminar itu. Hitung-hitung latihan untuk kompetisi nanti.

Tepukan pelan di bahu kiri Taehyung membuat sang pemilik menoleh dan menemukan Jimin dengan cengiran lebarnya yang sangat manis. "Kau akan mengikuti kompetisi itu, Tae?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat apa yang sudah membuat Taehyung berdiri terpaku disana.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sayang kalau dilewatkan"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah ke kantin?"

"Tidak usah bertanya. Bilang saja mau minta antar" dengus Taehyung

"Ikatan batin kita memang kuat, Taetae"

"Menjijikan"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidakkah kau lelah menunggu?_

Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu selalu menghantui pikiran pemuda dengan senyum persegi yang sekarang tengah duduk menyender di atas ranjangnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung merasa lelah. _Sangat_ lelah. Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Pikir Taehyung Jungkook akan kembali seperti murid lain yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar saat di SMA dulu. Tetapi meskipun Taehyung menelusuri setiap sudut di bis−yang dipakai para murid pertukaran pelajar−Jungkook tetap tak ada.

Pada saat itu dengan polosnya Taehyung bertanya kepada wali dari program itu, kemana seorang Jeon Jungkook pergi? Kenapa dia tidak ikut pulang? Taehyung bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus _sedikit_ panik, wali berkacamata itu tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Dan sejak itulah, Taehyung tak pernah melihat Jungkook lagi.

Bertanya pada Jimin sama halnya bertanya pada pikirannya sendiri. Jimin pun tidak tahu kemana perginya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya merasa sangat khawatir pada lelaki bertubuh gagah itu. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya, terlebih Jungkook tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan ikut pulang bersama yang lain.

Lalu dimana Jungkook?

Ponsel berwarna putih yang tersimpan di nakas itu bergetar. Dengan sedikit kesal Taehyung mengambil ponsel itu, saat melihat nama Jimin tertera disana ia langsung menjawab panggilan yang ia tidak tahu kenapa di malam-malam begini Jimin meneleponnya.

" _Tae, kau belum tidur?"_ Jimin memulai

"Aku menjawab panggilanmu, artinya aku belum tidur. Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung disusul kekehan Jimin dari jauh sana

" _Kau tahu rumah sakit Seoul?"_

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi, merasa heran kenapa Jimin bertanya sesuatu yang dia sendiri pun sudah tahu pasti rumah sakit Seoul yang gedungnya besar itu. "Sejak lahir pun aku sudah tahu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

" _Yoongi hyung akan melamar kerja di sana. Besok kau ada waktu senggang?"_

"Besok aku tidak masuk kampus, kau mau aku mengantar kalian berdua?"

Mendengar cengengesan Jimin membuat Taehyung akhirnya tertawa. Ia menarik selimut tebal berwarna putihnya hingga sebatas dada. Membalik tubuh kurusnya menjadi menyamping.

" _Aku akan datang ke flatmu jam 9"_ kata Jimin setelah mereka berdua selesai tertawa

"Oke, jangan telat, Jim!"

" _Percaya saja padaku. Kalau begitu kau tidurlah, Taetae. Kau pasti sudah mengantuk"_

Taehyung tersenyum. "Matikan sambungannya, Jimin" ucapnya sesaat sebelum Jimin mengatakan selamat tidur dan memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Taehyung memandang ponselnya sebentar lalu menyimpannya kembali di atas nakas. Pikirannya kembali melayang dengan nama Jungkook yang terus-terusan muncul. Hati Taehyung sedikit sakit mengingatnya lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Meski _sulit_ , Taehyung hanya ingin melupakan Jungkook barang _sesaat_.

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok bukanlah pria yang terlihat ceria di setiap saat, terkadang ia bisa menjadi orang paling diam ketika moodnya sedang _down_. Ia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan para gadis yang sedang dalam masa bulannya. Jadi, jangan pernah ajak dia bicara jika wajahnya tertekuk.

Tapi larangan penuh bahaya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang lelaki dengan anting hitam di kedua telinganya. Meskipun Hoseok sudah melakukan tindakan-tindakan diluar batas normal, lelaki itu tak pernah menyerah. Ia dengan tanpa perasaan menyeret Hoseok memasuki sebuah rumah sakit besar di daerah Seoul.

"Oi! Kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti karung sampah begini! Tuan tampan Jeon Jungkook!" gerutu Hoseok dengan wajah yang teramat kesal

Jungkook menatap datar pada Hoseok, melepas cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Hoseok yang sejak tadi merenggut kesal balas menatap Jungkook penuh sewot. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Jungkook dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa itu. Jika saja ia tak mengingat bahwa Jungkook sedang masa pemulihan, mungkin sudah ia tendang-tendang si tuan mempesona ini.

"Jangan buat aku malu, Jung. Aku membawamu bukan untuk pertunjukan topeng monyet"

Kedua mata Hoseok membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jungkook. Topeng monyet katanya? Hoseok bersumpah akan menusuk kulit Jungkook agar otot-ototnya kempes.

"Duduk saja disana. Aku akan masuk sebentar" Jungkook menunjuk bangku duduk dekat tempat administrasi sementara ia akan masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk spesialis jantung

Dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuk Jungkook, Hoseok menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju barisan tempat duduk yang sebagiannya sudah penuh dengan beberapa orang. Ketika melihat Jungkook yang berjalan melewatinya, Hoseok mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_ berwarna hitam, mulai memejamkan mata ketika musik bernada _mellow_ mengalun merdu di kedua telinganya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Hoseok, terdapat tiga orang lelaki dengan pakaian kemeja kotak-kotak yang sama. Taehyung menepati janjinya pada Jimin untuk mengantar Yoongi yang akan melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Taehyung sudah mengingatkan Yoongi untuk memakai kemeja putih polos daripada memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang sama dengannya dan Jimin. Tetapi pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya memasang wajah malas pada Taehyung.

"Jam berapa kau akan _interview_?" mulai Taehyung seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah sakit

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya dengan nada yang jika kau mendengarnya maka kau akan langsung menendang Yoongi ke planet pluto saking gemasnya

Jimin yang notabenenya adalah penggemar hati Yoongi hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar penuh kata maaf tersirat pada Taehyung yang sekarang mulai memasang wajah datar.

Taehyung mulai mengomel-ngomel pada Jimin. Sedangkan Yoongi dengan polosnya malah sibuk menelusuri tempat duduk kosong untuknya. Namun tanpa sengaja ia malah menemukan Hoseok tengah berdiam santai di dekat ruang spesialis jantung. "Oh! Itu Hoseok! Ayo kesana" tanpa menunggu Jimin yang sedang menahan kesabaran Taehyung, dirinya berlalu begitu saja menuju tempat Hoseok. Yoongi heran kenapa lelaki itu berada disana. Apakah Hoseok akan melamar disini juga? Kalau iya, Yoongi tidak habis pikir kenapa Hoseok selalu mengikutinya sejak sekolah dasar. Ia tahu dirinya memang mempesona, tapi sebegitu ngefans kah Hoseok padanya?

Merasa ada yang berdiri di depannya Hoseok mendongak dan terkejut karena ternyata Yoongi berada disini. "Min Yoongi, sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Hoseok dengan nada sedikit panik. Ia langsung melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan memandang pintu ruangan di sebelahnya dengan was-was. Takut-takut jika Jungkook keluar dari sana.

Yoongi memasang wajah bingung karena tingkah tidak jelas Hoseok. "Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu Hoseok, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hosiki, kau juga disini ternyata?" suara Jimin yang sekarang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya, membuat kepanikan Hoseok diambang batas. Apalagi melihat Taehyung yang sekarang tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"K−kalian sedang apa disini?" Suara Hoseok terdengar gugup, Yoongi yang memang pada dasarnya sudah mengenal Hoseok sejak lama itu merasa curiga dengan tingkah Hoseok

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?" selidik Yoongi

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya saling pandang. Pintu ruangan spesialis jantung itu mendadak terbuka. Dan Hoseok benar-benar akan mati disana.

Sepasang sepatu _pantofel_ hitam itu adalah hal pertama yang keempat orang itu lihat. Awalnya mereka tidak peduli siapa yang akan keluar dari sana, namun mata Hoseok yang terus terjuju kesana membuat Taehyung, Jimin serta Yoongi menjadi penasaran.

Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa kartu di tangannya mulai mendekati Hoseok. Tidak menyadari jika ada teman-teman masa SMAnya dulu yang sekarang membuka lebar mulut mereka. Ternganga tidak percaya bisa bertemu Jungkook setelah sekian lama.

"Hoseok, ayo pu−"

Jungkook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlampau terkejut melihat ada tiga orang yang tengah menganga melihatnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook membungkam mulutnya. Ia ingin lari dari sana, namun kakinya mendadak kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Jeon Jungkook? Kau sudah kembali?!"

Suara Jimin menyadarkan Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Inikah keajaiban yang selama ini ia tunggu? Kembalinya Jungkook di kehidupannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook bukanlah pria yang lemah. Dia kuat dengan otot-otot gagah yang terbentuk di tubuh idealnya. Dalam hidupnya selama 20 tahun ini, Jungkook hanya menangis dua kali. Pertama, saat ia lahir ke dunia. Kedua, saat ibu kandungnya tega membuangnya.

Jika harus melawan seorang petinju, Jungkook tak akan menolak. Ia akan berdiri paling depan untuk menunjukan betapa kuatnya seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Namun jika harus dipertemukan kembali dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia berubah menjadi sosok manusia paling lemah, paling takut.

Karena Taehyung adalah cinta pertama Jungkook.

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu tidak siap jika harus bertemu dengan Taehyung dengan keadaannya yang masih kurang meyakinkan. Dirinya memang sukses melakukan operasi cangkok jantung dua tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia tetap harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada jantungnya agar tetap sehat. Dan bertemu dengan Taehyung serta beberapa orang yang dikenalnya di rumah sakit ini membuat Jungkook tak akan bisa kembali menyembunyikan diri.

Ia harus jujur. Meski tetap tak bisa membeberkan semua fakta yang menampar keras hidupnya dua tahun lalu.

"Kau... kemana saja?" nada suara Taehyung terdengar gugup, Jungkook tak sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan yang ramai oleh kendaraan

Kedua orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu menempatkan diri di sebuah bangku taman. Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk memberi waktu pada mereka untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Tapi memang tidak mudah harus kembali memulai sesuatu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Aku di Tokyo" jawabnya pendek

Taehyung mendadak sesak. Mendengar jawaban pendek dengan nada dingin yang Jungkook ucapkan itu membuatnya mati rasa. Tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa asing dengan sosok di sampingnya ini.

Padahal dulu Jungkook juga memperlakukannya dengan cuek. Suaranya memang tidak berbeda dari terakhir mereka bicara. Tidak ada yang berubah selain pancaran mata Jungkook yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Mata sehitam kelam itu terlihat lebih tajam. Lebih menusuk.

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan Jungkook. Ia tak boleh terlihat berharap pada pria itu. Meskipun disetiap detik ia menghirup nafas, nama Jungkook tetap bersarang di hatinya.

"Kau kuliah? Dimana?"

"Aku melanjutkan perusahaan ayah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kuliah di universitas Seoul, jurusan musik"

Jungkook menoleh. "Kau jurusan musik? Bagian musik apa?"

"Piano"

Jungkook diam memandang Taehyung yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Piano? Jungkook pernah memainkan itu saat kecil, dan jujur saja ia juga cukup mahir memainkannya.

Ada perasaan aneh ketika Jungkook mendengar alat musik piano sebagai sesuatu yang Taehyung pelajari. Ia pikir Taehyung akan masuk ke jurusan yang tidak terlalu sulit−karena memainkan piano itu tidak mudah−namun dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa ketika bertemu kembali Taehyung sudah menjadi seorang pianis.

"Hoseok sudah lama tahu kalau kau kembali?" tanya Taehyung

"...Tidak, dia baru tahu dua bulan yang lalu. Aku kembali tiga bulan sebelumnya"

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau... semakin tampan"

 _Dan kau semakin terlihat cantik di mataku, Taehyung. Kau semakin indah._

"Kau juga semakin dewasa. Pernah mengikuti kompetisi piano?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga akan mengikuti kompetisi piano senin nanti di gedung Seoul Music Culture"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang gedung itu. "SMC? Aku harap bisa melihat penampilanmu. Pasti sangat indah" ucap Jungkook diakhiri dengan pujian yang sanggup membuat Taehyung bersemu

"Permainanku tidak terlalu bagus. Aku masih baru"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan Taehyung. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan duet? Aku juga cukup mahir bermain piano"

"Bisa mainkan lagu apa?" tanya Taehyung

"Yiruma... Kiss The Rain"

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

Agak panjang 'kan? Hehehhe, gue gabisa bikin yang panjang-panjang soalnya. Takutnya malah ga nyambung/aneh

Ngomong-ngomong soal piano, gue gatau banyak sih. Tapi yang paling gue suka sih pianis Yiruma/ga nanya. Apalagi yang Kiss The Rain, coba deh dengerin, enak banget melodinya. Buat galau-galauan/promosi. Judul, summary sama ceritanya kalo menurut gue ga nyambung sama sekali, jadi ya harap maklum lah namanya juga sahabatnya alien Taehyung. Beginilah jadinya.

 **BIG THANKS** untuk kalian yang nyempetin review :*

 **JeonJeonzKim, sanggialbilad, michaelchildhood, taehyungkece, riazrilever, Icha744, TaeKai, Ansleon, rifkun, kim joungwook, Clou3elf, hyemi270, Ranran, thiefhanie fha, hyesang-nim, idayati KookieV, kimmahyun, Jjk**

Makasih juga buat yg udah baca, follow, fave, makasihhh

Cinta deh sama kalian semua, sini ketjup basah sini/monyongin bibir/

Review yaaaa~

See yaaaa~~


	3. Chapter 2: Moonlight

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

Slight!MyungTae, YoonMin, NamJin, and jomblo Hoseok

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

− **Moonlight**

 _Di bawah sinar bulan yang begitu terang ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Jika pada akhirnya akan datang seseorang di kehidupanmu selain aku. Jangan ragu untuk memilihnya. Karena aku tidak lebih dari sebuah bulan yang berharap bisa berdekatan dengan sang matahari._

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin bersiul pelan ketika ia memasuki ruang _dance_. Dengan semangat ia meletakan beberapa barang yang ia bawa setiap hari, tentu saja pentungan terkasihnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit kecil itu ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Saat kelulusan SMA dulu, pentungan tercintanya dicopet oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal, padahal pentungan itu adalah penyimpan kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi selama hidupnya ini.

Ibunya yang menemukan Jimin pulang dengan wajah seperti gelandangan itu memutuskan untuk membelikan pentungan mini untuk Jimin. Meskipun kecil, Jimin berjanji untuk selalu mencintai pentungannya dengan baik.

"Park _pendek_ Jimin, sedang apa kau disini?" suara Yoongi yang tengah berdiri menyender di pintu memandang Jimin penuh tajam

"Aku akan latihan _dance_. Kenapa?"

Yoongi mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkannya pada sebuah papan kecil di atas pintu dengan bertuliskan _Drama Club_. Jimin segera memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut karena mendapatkan beberapa anggota klub drama yang sekarang tengah memandangnya aneh.

"K-kenapa tulisannya jadi berubah?"

"Sejak aku tampan pun tulisannya tidak pernah berubah. Kau yang seenaknya masuk, _bodoh_ "

Wajah Jimin memerah saking malunya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari sana sebelum benar-benar akan mati. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan kenapa pula Yoongi ada disana, bukankah seharusnya ia berada di ruang lab?

Sial! Jimin malu sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

Miniatur piano berwarna hitam itu tersimpan rapih di meja kerja Jungkook bersebelahan dengan figura mini dengan wajah Jungkook saat kecil disana. Ruangan kerja yang di dominasi dengan warna biru langit itu adalah saksi bisu bagaimana sibuknya seorang Jeon Jungkook di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Orang-orang yang seusianya mungkin lebih sering bermain-main di luar sana. Bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi Jungkook tidak. Ia lebih suka seperti ini.

Setidaknya dengan menyibukan diri, Jungkook dapat lupa pada hal-hal yang menyaikiti hati dan pikirannya.

"Tuan Jeon, Anda akan melakukan pertemua di Grand Hotel dengan Presdir Kim Jongwoon pada pukul satu siang. Lalu setelah itu Anda akan melakukan peresmian cabang perusahaan yang baru di daerah Busan. Kemudian−"

"Jam berapa aku _free_?" sela Jungkook

"−Anda bebas jadwal pada pukul sepuluh malam setelah menghadiri acara grand opening music di gedung music culture"

Jungkook menatap jam dinding yang tengah menunjuk pada angka 11. Ia lalu menatap pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya itu. "Siapkan aku jas dan mobil. Aku akan pergi menemui seseorang"

Sebelum membuka pintu, pria paruh baya itu bersuara. "Anda akan kembali pada pukul berapa?"

"Aku akan kembali jam satu"

"Baik. Saya akan menyiapkan jas dan mobil Anda"

Jungkook berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift. Ia akan menemui Taehyung di kampus. Untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya. Jungkook ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang merenggang karena dirinya yang sempat menghilang.

Jungkook harap Taehyung mau menyambutnya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pegang tanganku. Akan ku bawa kau menuju masa depan yang indah._

Membaca puisi-puisi pendek yang terangkum di dalam buku kecil itu membuat hati Taehyung bergetar. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kata-kata yang terdengar gombal itu oleh seseorang. Bukan. Bukan berarti Taehyung mengharapkannya. Hanya saja ia ingin sekali-sekali merasakan bagaimana terbang ke angkasa karena kata-kata romantis yang diberikan padanya.

"Peluk tubuhku. Akan ku bawa kau menuju kehangatan cinta"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang mengatakan beberapa penggalan kalimat puisi yang sempat Taehyung baca di halaman sebelumnya.

Kim Myungsoo tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau suka membaca buku berisi puisi-puisi pendek itu?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku suka membacanya. Kau juga tahu itu?"

Myungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung. Ia menunjukkan buku-buku mini dengan beberapa judul yang menggambarkan karakteristik seorang pujangga. Taehyung menatap buku-buku itu dengan terpana. Tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang suka membaca puisi seperti dirinya.

"Keren. Kau mengoleksinya?"

"Aku punya banyak di rumah"

Perbincangan dengan satu tema yang kedua orang itu sukai berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Taehyung yang paling heboh menceritakan hobi dan kesukaannya. Sesekali Myungsoo akan menimpalinya dan tertawa ketika mendengar hal-hal lucu yang diceritakan Taehyung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, empat pasang mata tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jungkook dan Hoseok menatap interaksi mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Hoseok dengan pandangan risih dan Jungkook yang memandang kedua orang itu dengan datar. Dalam hati Jungkook yang terdalam, ia merasa sakit. Mengapa Taehyung menorehkan luka di hatinya? Mengapa ia begitu mudah menyayat dan menghancurkan harapannya selama ini? Kedua orang itu mungkin hanya dekat. Jungkook berusaha menanamkan pikiran positif. Dan kemudian ia teringat.

Dirinya tak sedekat itu dengan Taehyung.

Cemburu? Jungkook mengakuinya. Ia memang cemburu melihat bagaimana Taehyung bisa bertingkah biasa saja dengan yang lain. Bisa tertawa lepas, tersenyum sangat manis dan menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang berada di sekitarnya tertawa. Sedangkan dengannya Taehyung tidak seperti itu. Lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, berbicara dengan canggung dan memalingkan muka.

Pada hakikatnya bulan memang tak bisa berdampingan dengan matahari. Benar 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, Jeon. Taehyung bukan orang yang mudah"

"Tapi dia mudah menerima orang lain"

"Itu karena sifat Taehyung memang begitu"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menerimaku seperti yang lain?"

Jimin diam. Pertanyaan Jungkook memang ada benarnya. Taehyung, sahabatnya itu memang senang bersosialisasi, ia punya banyak teman di daerah dan tempat yang berbeda-beda. Pria, wanita, anak kecil bahkan para orang tua pun bisa berteman dekat dengan Taehyung. Lalu kenapa Taehyung terlihat canggung jika bersama Jungkook?

Apakah karena Jungkook pernah hilang? Apakah karena Taehyung masih terbebani dengan perasaan Jungkook dua tahun lalu?

"Aku rasa dia terbebani perasaanku. Lalu aku menghilang. Dan semakin membebani hidupnya" nada suara Jungkook melemah

"Kau jangan berpikir begitu, Jeon. Bisa jadi karena kalian memang sudah lama tidak bertemu" Jimin sedikit menenangkan Jungkook, walau dia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya

"Taehyung... Dia pernah merindukanku?" Jungkook bertanya sembari menoleh pada Jimin

Jimin mengulum bibirnya gugup. Tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu bagaimana. Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan Jungkook, bertanya pun hanya pada saat ia tak mendapati Jungkook pulang dari Tokyo, setelah itu tak lagi bertanya. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam hati Taehyung selama dua tahun ini.

Pernahkah nama Jungkook terselip di hatinya? Pernahkah Taehyung merindukan Jungkook?

"Aku..."

"Kau ragu-ragu. Jawaban yang bisa ku pastikan sendiri adalah Taehyung yang tidak pernah merindukanku"

Jimin menunduk.

"Benar 'kan?"

Suara itu. Suara paling lemah yang Jimin pernah dengar. Dan ini adalah suara Jungkook, si tuan tampan yang gagah nan mempesona. Memperdengarkan suara lemah yang meringis hati Jimin. Harus melakukan apa dirinya?

"Kau mencintai Taehyung?"

"Ya. _Sangat_ "

"Kalau begitu, buat dia juga sangat mencintaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

− **TBC**

Mendadak gue kena WB dan males. Jadi chap dua cuma ini (udah gue bilang kalau fic ini kadang panjang kadang pendek). Sorry dan thanks buat yang udah review, baca, fav, follows, gue cinta kalian:*

Naikin semangat gue dong^^

 **p.s** chapter 3 bakal gue update hari minggu, jadi review yaa~


	4. Chapter 3: Tears on Love

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

Slight!MyungTae, YoonMin, NamJin, and jomblo Hoseok

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

− **Tears on Love**

 _Aku tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya, tapi karenamu aku bisa terluka sekaligus hancur_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kompetensi piano yang diikuti oleh Taehyung akan segera dimulai. Pria dengan js putih itu nampak gugup di belakang panggung, bibir merahnya tak berhenti merapalkan doa agar semuanya lancar, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat melawan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja melanda dirinya. Padahal Taehyung pernah mengikuti kompetensi yang lebih bergengsi daripada ini.

Mungkin karena ada Jungkook yang duduk di salah satu barisan penonton itu.

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana Jungkook bisa berada di tengah sana, Taehyung mungkin pernah bilang ia akan ikut kompetesi, tapi ia tidak ingat pernah meminta Jungkook untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Akan mainkan lagu apa, Tae?"

Taehyung berbalik ketika mendengar suara Jimin dari belakang, lelaki itu datang bersama Yoongi untuk menonton pertunjukan musiknya. Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jimin memeluknya sebentar untuk memberi semangat.

"Kau juga nanti akan mendengarnya"

Jimin mendengus, ia memegang bahu Taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sahabatnya itu. "Kau mengundang Kim Myungsoo?" bisiknya kecil, dan Taehyung langsung menoleh terkejut

"Tidak. Kenapa?" kaget Taehyung karena Jimin bertanya tentang lelaki

"Dia ada disini" ucap Jimin sembari mengarahkan matanya dimana Myungsoo tengah berdiri di ujung pintu masuk, berjalan untuk menemukan tempat duduknya

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Dan Jungkook juga? Kau yang mengundangnya?" cecar Taehyung

"Kalo Kim Myungsoo, aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia mencari tahu tentangmu lalu kesini"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu Jungkook?"

"Aku memang melihat dia sejak tadi berada di gedung ini, dari lantai 4 bersama orang-orang ber _jas_. Lalu kemudian langsung menuju lantai 2 dan masuk ke sini, aku rasa dia sudah melakukan pertemuan dan mungkin juga di undang untuk melihat pertunjukan ini" jelas Jimin tidak berbohong, ia memang sepenuhnya melihat Jungkook naik ke lantai 4 dan cukup lama disana, lagipula Jimin juga tahu kalau gedung ini sedang ada banyak acara. Salah satunya yang Jimin tahu adalah grand opening music, mungkin karena Jungkook salah satu orang ternama di daerah sini, ia diundang kesana dan kemudian diundang juga untuk melihat pertunjukan kompetisi piano yang diikuti Taehyung

" _Peserta bernama Kim Taehyung, harap menaiki panggung"_

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin dan Jimin juga menoleh padany seraya tersenyum lebar, kedua mata sewarna cokelat itu beralih ke Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum tipis untuk memberi dukungan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Tae"

Dengan langkah mantap Taehyung menaiki panggung, riuh penonton terdengar saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sebelum benar-benar duduk untuk memainkan piano, Taehyung mengarahkan padangannya pada Jungkook. Tak ada senyum di wajah tampan itu, tak ada ekspresi yang tercetak jelas pada pahatan indah Tuhan yang sempurna itu. Yang ada hanya wajah datar dan sorot mata tajam yang menakutkan. Tapi meski begitu Taehyung tetap tersenyum.

Tersenyum untuk menunjukan bahwa dia lebih kuat daripada pada apa yang Jungkook pikirkan.

Lalu kemudian matanya bergulir menuju Myungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah memasang senyum paling mempesonanya pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang tidak sama dengan yang ia tunjukan pada Jungkook.

Dentingan piano mulai tedengar, raut wajah Taehyung berubah serius ketika jari-jari lincahnya menari-nari di atas tuts piano berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam.

Para manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mendadak terpaku karena melodi indah yang menusuk hati itu mengalun dengan indah. Tiap-tiap nada mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam sehingga semua orang terhanyut, kagum dan ikut ke dalam permainan piano yang dimainkan Taehyung.

Alunan nada yang menyesakkan jiwa itu semakin terdengar keras, jari-jari lentik itu semakin cepat bergerak.

Kedua mata hitam Jungkook tertutup, mencoba menikmati segala alunan melodi yang terdengar indah di kedua telinganya. Menyelami tiap-tiap detik waktu yang terlewati saat ia mengulang kembali cerita pahitnya dulu. Dimana ia meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan alasan yang bisa membuat Taehyung mengerti.

Saat itu yang ada dalam hati Jungkook adalah keragu-raguan, sebuah ketidakyakinan. Ia tidak yakin operasi cangkok jantung yang nanti dilakukan itu akan berhasil, Jungkook tidak yakin ia akan hidup dengan baik setelahnya.

Dan ia tidak yakin Taehyung akan membalas perasaannya.

Jungkook memang bukan manusia yang sempurna. Di balik segala kehebatannya di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik, ada satu kekurangan yang bahkan bisa melenyapkan semua kehebatannya itu dalam waktu sekejap. Jantungnya tidak normal. Dan kematian bisa merenggutnya kapan saja. Jika ada orang yang bilang bahwa Jungkook itu tidak takut mati, itu tidak benar. Jungkook sangat takut akan kematian.

Dalam masa-masa pahitnya saat itu, Jungkook tidak hidup dengan tenang. Ada banyak pertanyaan 'apakah' yang terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Apakah ia akan hidup? Apakah ia akan melihat dunia lagi? Apakah ia bisa bahagia? Apakah ia bisa bersama Taehyung? Apakah ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dengan tulus oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu?

Ketika pada akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan kehidupan, Jungkook berjanji dalam hatinya. Ia akan berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Taehyung. Walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu masih mengingatnya atau merindukannya seperti yang selama ini Jungkook harapkan da rindukan.

Namun, mendapati Taehyung bersikap canggung padanya membuat Jungkook menyimpulkan satu hal yang memohok keras hatinya.

Taehyung tidak pernah mencintainya.

Kedua mata Jungkook terbuka bersamaan dengan selesainya permainan piano Taehyung. Tubuh kurus pemuda itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih sebelum kembali ke belakang panggung. Sorakan penuh kekaguman terdengar dari seluruh penonton, beberapa dari mereka bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri, sebagian lain melempar bunga-bunga cantik ke atas panggung.

Jungkook tidak beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun hatinya sangat ingin. Ia hanya diam disana sembari memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang berlari ke balik panggung. Mengejar Taehyung. Jungkook tidak pernah membenci siapapun sebelumnya, bahkan meskipun ada banyak orang yang telah membencinya terlebih dulu.

Tapi pada Kim Myungsoo, Jungkook bersumpah akan membuat lelaki itu menjauh dari Taehyung _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mengagumkan. Permainan pianomu benar-benar membuatku terhanyut. Bagaimana kau mempelajarinya?"

Taehyung terbahak keras mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan Myungsoo padanya setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena acara kompetisi piano itu sudah selesai. Dengan membawa kemenangan Taehyung meng-iyakan saja ajakan Myungsoo untuk pulang bersama dan mampir untuk makan siang. Myungsoo bilang ia akan memberikan Taehyung sebuah hadiah atas kemenangan hebat yang diraihnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu" Myungsoo berucap datar, lalu kemudian ikut tertawa kecil saat Taehyung tetap tertawa

"Kau bilang hanya akan mengatakan satu hal. Kau mengatakan dua kalimat dan satu pertanyaan"

Myungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk merangkul bahu Taehyung yang lebar. "Abaikan saja itu. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa memainkan piano itu dengan sangat bagus?. Kau tahu, semua orang yang berada di dalam sana hanya diam dan terpana. Aku bahkan yakin ada banyak dari mereka yang meneteskan air liur"

"Kau memikirkan hal yang jorok, Kim"

"Kau juga bermarga Kim, wahai Taehyungku yang manis" goda Myungsoo sembari mencolek dagu runcing Taehyung

Wajah dengan kecantikan yang lebih dari para perempuan itu bersemu merah. Taehyung dengan cepat memukul-mukul tubuh Myungsoo hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Orang-orang yang dilewati mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa kedua orang itu adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat manis. Myungsoo mungkin menginginkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia dan Taehyung yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, merajut kisah cinta penuh bahagia hingga akhir hayat. Myungsoo menyukai Taehyung sejak ia tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang salah, dimana saat itu ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah bermain piano dengan sangat indahnya. Yang ia dengarkan saat itu adalah lagu milik Justin Bieber−ia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa judulnya−dan juga sedikit lagu milik Air Supply berjudul Goodbye. Lalu setelah hari itu, Myungsoo mulai menjadi pengagum rahasia Taehyung.

Mengikuti segala aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh pemuda manis berwambut cokelat itu. Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin, entah harus bagaimana ia mengekspresikan perasan bahagia saat ia mendengar suara Taehyung dari dekat. Suaranya berat namun terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya.

Myungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Taehyung.

"Kita akan makan siang dimana, Myungsoo?" tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan

Myungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung merasa berdebar-debar. "Kau ingin makan di mana?"

"T−terserah kau saja"

"Bagaimana dengan restoran di dekat toko roti di sana?" Myungsoo menunjuk sebah restoran bergaya eropa di sebelah barat, restoran itu dikenal dengan masakannya yang lezat dan juga sangat mahal

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Restoran itu terlalu mahal untuk sebuah makan siang. Tidak pilih saja restoran lain?"

"Kenapa harus pilih yang biasa jika ada pilihan yang luar biasa?"

"Tapi di sana mahal sekali, Myungsoo. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membayarnya" cicit Taehyung

Myungsoo tersenyum dengan alis yang dinaikkan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membayarnya sendiri?"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Lagipula ini juga sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau sudah memenangkan kompetisi ini"

"Kenapa harus repot-repot memberiku hadiah?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada tidak enak

Myungsoo lagi-lagi tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada lelaki manis di sampingnya ini. "Jangan banyak bertanya, ayo pergi sebelum jam makan siang berakhir"

 _Karena... aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Taehyung. Hanya hal-hal kecil beratasnamakan hadiah lah yang bisa ku lakukan sebagai langka awal untuk mendapatkan hatimu_

"Kau benar-benar mencurigakan, Kim Myungsoo" canda Taehyung dengan diselingi tawa yang lucu

Dan Myungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang ingin Jungkook lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Selagi ia masih bisa bernafas, masih bisa mendengar, melihat dan berjalan. Jungkook ingin menciptakan lahan pekerjaan yang banyak, supaya tidak ada pengangguran yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Setiap manusia memang diciptakan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi bagi Jungkook, kemampuan sukses setiap manusia itu sama, hanya saja bagaimana si manusia itu mau berusaha untuk menggapai kesuksesan.

Dan setelah keinginan pertamanya itu terwujud, Jungkook ingin hidup tenang di sebuah tempat yang masih asri. Tak ada polusi apapun yang berlebih, hidup di dekat sebuah taman indah penuh bungan bersama orang yang ia sayangi. Hidup bahagia sampai akhir.

Tapi Jungkook sadar diri, bahwa hidup tidak semudah menuang air, tidak seindah dunia dongeng yang sering ia curi dengar dari beberapa teman masa kecilnya dulu saat masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Oh! Ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" suara Jimin menggelegar di ruangan musik yang berada di kampus Jimin dan yang lain

Jungkook memang sengaja datang kesini dengan meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya. Tetapi Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat Jimin pergi ke tempat Yoongi sebentar untuk meminjam sebuah gitar karena Jungkook yang memintanya.

Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke sebuah taman belakang kampus itu hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada hamparan bungan berwarna-warni yang begitu menenangkan hatinya.

Jungkook sangat menyukai bunga, sebagaimana ia ingat kalau dulu Taehyung pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai bunga karena mengingatkannya pada ibu kandungnya.

Ah, kenapa juga ia harus mengingat hal itu?

"Kau bawa gitarnya?" tanya Jungkook

Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menunjukan gitar berwarna cokelat dengan beberapa stiker itu tepat di hadapan Jungkook. "Yoongi bilang kau harus mengembalikannya saat ia menyusul kesini" tuturnya sembari menyerahkan gitar itu pada Jungkook

Jungkook mengangguk. "Belikan aku minuman, Park. Aku haus"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau pikir aku pembantumu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit sewot

"Belikan saja. Nanti ku beri kau uang jajan"

"Berapa?!" Jimin bertanya dengan nada antusias dan kedua tangan yang terkepal di dada

"Lima ribu"

 **Krik krik krik**

Jungkook menatap Jimin datar. Kepulan asap keluar dari kedua telinga Jimin.

"SIALAN KAU JUNGKOOk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _You've got that smile_ _  
_ _That only heaven can make_ _  
_ _I pray to God everyday_ _  
_ _That you keep that smile_

Suara yang terdengar merdu itu membawa para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ke lapangan kosong dimana Jungkook duduk di salah satu bangku dengan memainkan sebuah gitar. Mata yang tajam itu tertutup menikmati setiap bait-bait lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Kerumunan mahasiswa itu terhenyak dengan pembawaan Jungkook.

Tenang. Namun sangat dalam.

 _Yeah, you are my dream,_ _  
_ _There's not a thing I won't do._ _  
_ _I'll give my life up for you,_ _  
_ _Cause you are my dream_

Jimin berlari dengan cepat ketika menemukan Jungkook tak ada di ruangan musik. Dengan pendengaran yang super tajam, ia berlari menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa mendengar suara khas Jungkook saat bernyanyi. Meski dia baru dekat dengan Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu (saat setelah mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, Jungkook dan Jimin mulai dekat) dia pernah mendengar Jungkook bersenandung kecil saat mereka makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you_

Kim Taehyung menatap bingung pada kerumunan yang entah sedang mengerumuni apa, dia tidak tahu. Beberapa orang juga berlari melewatinya hanya untuk melihat ada apa disana. Karena sangat penasaran, Taehyung berjalan mengikuti seorang gadis yang sedang mencoba merengsek masuk untuk melihat lebih dekat __

 _Nothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you_

Dan saat itulah mata Jungkook terbuka dan langsung tertuju pada mata serwarna sokelat milik Taehyung juga terpaku menatapnya. Jimin yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk menggeser beberapa orang agar ia bisa melihat Jungkook meskipun suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Jungkook, dengan segala kesempuranaan yang terlahir di dirinya berdiri. Mendekati Taehyung yang belum juga sadar. Semua mata yang ada di sana penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Jungkook pada salah satu mahasiswa jurusan musik yang terkenal itu.

Dan tepat ketika Jimin berhasil lolos dari kerumunan, saat itu juga jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung.

Ketidakpercayaan adalah satu-satunya yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan setiap perasaan orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Sebagian gadis merasa patah hti karena ternyata Jungkook lebih menyukai lelaki, sedang sebagian lain merasa terenyuh karena melihat pemandangan manis itu. Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka terkejut dengan tindakan Jungkook yang super berani.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung. Kemudian menatap mata itu dengan dalam dan sendu. Taehyung mencoba untuk memblasa tatapan itu meskipun ia tidak sanggup menahan kakinya yang terasa seperti agar-agar karena sangat malu.

"I'll be standing right next to you"

Bisikan Jungkook dengan nada cinta itu meluluhkan hati Taehyung dalam sekejap.

Dan Taehyung mulai tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

Sesuai janji, gue update chapter 3 di hari minggu ini. Btw, katakanlah Taehyung itu bingung sama perasaannya. Perasaan dia masih samar-samar, jadi Jungkook harus berusaha lagi bikin Taehyung bener-bener memastikan perasaannya. Dan Myungsoo adalah orang yang akan semakin membingungkan perasaan Taehyung. So, kalo pengen tanya-tanya seputar fic, entah bingung atau apa, silahkan PM gue. PM gue terbuka kok untuk siapapun^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter 4! Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sekaligus memberikan review. Iloveyousomuch guys!

Review juseeyooo^^


	5. Chapter 4: Always

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

Slight!MyungTae, YoonMin, NamJin, and jomblo Hoseok

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

− **Always**

 _Bahkan jika aku tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia, tak bisa mendengar merdunya suara, tak bisa berkata-berkata, tak bisa meraba dan tak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku akan mencintaimu, selalu._

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung ingin pergi sekarang juga.

Diam bersama seorang Jeon Jungkook di sebuah ruangan yang sepi ini membuat Taehyung merinding, teringat dengan sebutan _vampire_ yang dulu ia sering tujukan pada Jungkook. Mengingat itu, Taehyung jadi semakin merinding. Bagaimana jika dia digigit?

"Aku tak suka basa-basi" Jungkook memulai

Taehyung menyernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah pulang, tapi kau menghindariku"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu"

"Kau menghindariku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata dan semua tingkahmu. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Jungkook! Aku hanya..."

Jungkook mendecih, untuk pertama kalinya. "Hanya apa? Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku. Aku tahu aku memang pulang terlambat dari yang seharusnya. Tapi kau menyakitku, Kim. Kupikir kau akan menyambutku dengan bahagia karena kau merindukanku. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi. Tersenyum padaku pun kau serasa enggan!"

Nafas Jungkook tak beraturan. Luapan emosinya sudah ia utarakan. Ia ingin Taehyung mengerti sekali saja, bahwa Jungkook butuh sebuah kepastian. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya seperti yang pernah lelaki itu katakan sebelum dirinya pergi. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah ia harus terus berjuang atau berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jeon. Kau yang bersalah disini! Kau yang meninggalkan aku lama sekali, dan kau berharap aku akan bahagia saat menyambutmu? Kau pikir aku se _lembek_ itu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan marah

"Kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu?"

Taehyung menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, bagaimana jika ternyata kau juga jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan saat di Tokyo?"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya.

"Kau! Hanya kau yang aku pikirkan! Bahkan saat aku akan operasi−" Jungkook tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya, ia sudah kelepasan bicara

"Operasi? Operasi apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan bingung. Jungkook diam.

"Operasi apa Jeon? Jawab aku!"

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke belakang saat ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Jungkook tak membalas, ia hanya memandang Taehyung dengan kosong. Seakan-akan nyawanya telah pergi tepat ketika ia telah tanpa sengaja membongkar rahasia yang ia jaga sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau tidak perlu peduli" tegas Jungkook dengan nada paling dingin yang pernah Taehyung dengar

Taehyung tersentak, tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Lalu Jungkook berjalan pelan−sedikit tertatih−menuju pintu untuk pergi dari sana, karena dirinya tidak kuat harus berada di dalam suatu ruangan bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Karena Jungkook takut ia malah membenci sosok Taehyung di atas rasa cintanya.

"Apa kurang jelas?" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengerti.

"Aku kembali. Aku bernyanyi. Aku menciummu. Apa kurang jelas?"

Jungkook tertawa miris. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di dada. Taehyung menahan nafas ketika melihat mata hitam itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Serapuh inikah Jungkook?

"Kau menyakitiku. Tapi aku mencintaimu, selalu"

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Hanya ada penchayaan dari lampu yang mulai meredup. Seorang lelaki dengan memakai topi dan juga kacamata hitam itu memasuki ruangan yang nampak tidak terawat. Pintu kayu itu sudah reot dan menimbulkan suara yang membuatnya seperti di film-film horror. Lantai yang juga terbuat dari kayu itu sudah mulai lapuk dimakan rayap.

Lelaki yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu mengeluarkan sebatang lilin dan juga korek api. Setelahnya ia menyalakan lilin itu untuk menerangi ruangan sempit dengan beberapa tikus yang berlarian di sudut-sudut.

Lilin yang berada digenggamannya itu menerangi sebuah papan dengan beberapa foto seorang lelaki manis yang semuanya dilingkari spidol merah berbentuk hati. Lelaki bertopi itu menyeringai ketika menyentuh salah satu foto.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu tergila-gila padamu?" gumamnya bermonolog

Spidol berwarna merah miliknya yang tersimpan di meja kecil dibawah papan itu mulai kembali membuat hati pada beberapa foto yang sebelumnya tak ada coretan apa-apa. Tulisan-tulisan bernada cinta juga tertulis rapih di bawah foto-foto itu.

"Itu karena kau sangat manis. Dan aku ingin sekali memakanmu untuk diriku sendiri"

Lelaki bertopi itu kemudian melepas salah satu foto dimana disana terdapat lelaki manis tengah tersenyum memakai sebuah jas hitam dan berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Kim Taehyung, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Jadi tunggu saja dan duduk manis, sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melepas sepatunya dengan lemas dan menyimpannya asal-asalan di rak sepatu. Mantel cokelatnya ia sampirkan di gantungan dengan lemah. Berjalan tanpa rasa minat menuju sofa berwara putih. Merebahkan dirinya disana dengan nyaman. Merasa lelah dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Aku ingin mati saja sekarang" gumam Taehyung dengan suara imut yang menggemaskan

Ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Dengan malas Taehyung mengeluarkannya dan menerima panggilan tanpa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang malam-malam begini meneleponnya.

"Halo−"

" _Taetae! Kau sudah makan?! Ayo kita makan di kedai milik ayah Hoseok!"_

Jimin dan segala kehebohannya.

"Aku malas"

" _Kau ini bagaimana sih? Hoseok bilang dia akan menggratiskan makannya untuk malam ini pada kau, aku dan Yoongi. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan langka ini"_

"Apa Jungkook juga disana?" tanya Taehyung _sedikit_ penasaran

" _Hoseok sudah mengundangnya tadi. Tapi Jungkook sepertinya sedang sibuk sekali. Kenapa memangnya?"_

Taehyung menggeleng tanpa sadar. "Aku sedang lelah sekali, Chim. Aku baru saja pulang dari mengajar les"

Suara desahan nafas terdengar, Taehyung tahu pasti Jimin sedang cemberut sekarang. _"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Kau istirahat lah"_

"Hm. Titip salam pada Hoseok dan Yoongi"

" _Oke. Selamat malam, Tae"_

Taehyung tersenyum lemah. "Selamat malam, Chim"

Ponsel berwarna putih itu Taehyung letakan di atas meja. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Namun suara pemberitahuan pesan membuat Taehyung langsung membuka matanya dengan kesal.

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

 **Sender: 010-xxxx-xxx**

 _Selamat malam, Taehyung^^_

 _Sudah makan?_

 **(KM)**

Persimpangan tiga tercetak jelas di dahi Taehyung. "KM?". Sebuah nama terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kim Myungsoo kah?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung tidak datang?" suara Jungkook terdengar, Jimin yang tengah menyantap ramyun besarnya menoleh dengan mulut penuh

"Hidah!"

 **Tak!**

Yoongin memukul kepala Jimin dengan sumpit yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Telan dulu baru bicara!" nasehatnya dengan mata yang melotot tajam

"Kasar sekali" Jimin menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Hoseok langsung mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas

"Taehyung tidak datang, dia bilang dia lelah sekali habis mengajar les piano" tutur Yoongi sembari mengaduk sebentar ramyun pesanannya

"Tadinya kupikir dia akan langsung datang kesini karena aku bilang gratis. Dia kan orang nomor satu yang akan berbaris paling depan untuk sebuah makan gratis yang enak" sahut Hosoek, merasa bingung dengan ketidakdatangan Taehyung di kedai milik ayahnya

Jungkook hanya memandang Hosoek dengan tatapan kosong lalu mulai menaruh minat pada satu mangkok ramyun miliknya yang baru saja datang. Kepulan asap panas dari ramyun itu menggugah selera Jungkook, dia sudah lama tidak mencicipi ramyun Korea. Saat di Tokyo dia memang menyantap banyak aneka ramen yang sangat enak. Tapi dari negara sendiri tentu jauh lebih enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dengar berita tentang penculikan di TV tidak?" Hoseok bersuara dengan sedikit heboh

"Penculikan apa?" tanya Jimin yang tetap sibuk dengan makanannya

"Ada penculikan anak kecil, manis sekali. Aku melihat fotonya dan rasanya aku ingin sekali menangkap penculik itu, kemudian−blablablablablabla−"

Jungkook tak mendengarkan cerita Hoseok dengan baik. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Taehyung. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Jungkook tanyakan. Begitu juga tentang perasaan Taehyung selama ini. Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jungkook seperti yang pernah dia katakan dulu? Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit frustasi.

Kalau dipikir-dipikir, Taehyung jadi seperti ini mungkin juga karena kesalahannya. Dia pergi lama sekali dari apa yang sudah ia janjikan, tanpa ada sedikitpun kabar dari Jungkook pada Taehyung. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali lama sekali. Operasi cangkok jantungnya memang berhasil, tapi koma selama setengah tahun itu membuat Jungkook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat dokter mengatakan kalau dia sudah koma lama sekali, hal yang langsung Jungkook pikirkan adalah Taehyung. Setelah meyakinkan diri ia langsung menuju sekolah di Tokyo dan mengurus ujian yang telah ia lewati begitu saja. Jungkook bahkan belajar hingga larut malam supaya ia lulus dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia koma. Dia koma selama itu? Pantas saja saat bangun tubuhnya terasa remuk dengan berbagai macam alat−yang ia tidak tahu apa−terpasang di tubuhnya.

Setelah lulus, ia langsung pulang ke Korea. Namun ayahnya langsung memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan pada Jungkook karena saat itu perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya sedang dalam masa krisis dan Jungkook adalah satu-satunya pahlawan. Tak ada satupun keluarga yang mengetahui Jungkook melakukan operasi kecuali supir pribadi dan walinya di Tokyo.

Pada akhirnya setelah dua bulan lebih berkutat dengan dunia perusahaan, Jungkook bertemu kembali dengan Hoseok, itupun tidak sengaja. Hoseok dengan segala sifat hebohnya menerjang tubuh Jungkook hingga pemuda yang sekarang beranting hitam itu jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Hoseok bahkan menangis dengan keras kala Jungkook berkata sedikit kasar padanya karena bokongnya sangat sakit.

Jungkook pikir bertemu dengan Hoseok saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang, dengan ia yang akan mencari Taehyung dan mengawasinya dari jauh sampai ia benar-benar berani untuk bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu.

Tapi ternyata Takdir melawan rencana Jungkook dengan hebatnya. Jungkook yang tengah mengontrol jantungnya harus bertemu dengan Taehyung dan temannya yang lain saat di rumah sakit. Takdir sepertinya memang tidak menyukainya. Kurang tampan apa Jungkook?

"−Penculik macam apa yang tega menculik anak imut itu. Kalau sapai tertangkap, aku akan menghabisinya dan menjadikannya bahan ramyun" celotehan Hoseok ternyata masih berlanjut

Jimin mengernyit jijik. "Aku akan berhenti makan di kedaimu, kalau begitu jadinya"

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, _ntet_ "

"Lagipula, penculik itu tak ada yang tidak tega, Hoseok. Entah itu anak kecil ataupun lansia, dia akan menculik korbannya untuk mendapatkan tebusan yang banyak" sahut Jungkook, mencoba ikut dalam obrolan aneh itu

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku setuju dengan Jungkook"

Hoseok mendecih, lalu kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya ketika mengingat sesuatu. Lelaki dengan gaya yang aneh itu meminta semua temannya untuk mendekat. Karena ia akan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Kalian dengar tentang polisi yang paling malas di Korea?"

"Oh! Kim Namjoon?!" seru Jimin yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Yoongi dan Hoseok, Jungkook tertawa kecil melihatnya

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh _bantet_! Kau mau ada yang menangkap kita karena kita membicarakan polisi saat makan ramyun?"

"Aku hanya reflek" bisik Jimin dengan raut wajah menyesal

"Memangnya ada apa dengan polisi berlesung pipi itu?" tanya Yoongi tak memperdulikan Jimin yang masih cemberut

Hoseok memasang raut wajah paling serius dengan suara yang paling pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat bagaimana misteriusnya Hoseok dan bagaimana _keponya_ seorang Yoongi dan juga Jimin.

Jungkook tidak sekepo kedua orang itu. Dia hanya _sekedar_ ingin tahu.

Sedikit banyak ia juga mengetahui siapa Kim Namjoon itu. Polisi paling malas yang pernah ia dengar, namun polisi itu juga polisi paling berbahaya. Banyak kasus sulit yang pernah ia pecahkan dengan mudah. Sifat malasnya sering sekali menunda pekerjaan hanya untuk menyelesaikan tidurnya yang tertunda. Tapi tanpa diketahui orang banyak, polisi itu pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat dan sukses. Itulah kenapa petinggi kepolisian tidak pernah mau memecatnya karena pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selalu tuntas dengan baik.

"Berita yang ku dengar, dari bibiku−" Hoseok melanjutkan

"Bibimu tak pernah benar" Yoongi menyela dengan cepat

"Kali ini percayalah. Bibiku bilang, Kim Namjoon sudah mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian"

Enam pasang mata itu langsung melebar ketika mendengar lanjutannya Hoseok.

"Kim Namjoon mengundurkan diri?!"

Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan baiknya. Kenapa Kim Namjoon mengundurkan diri? Apakah karena masalah pribadi?

Kalau begitu jadinya, kejahatan pasti akan semakin sering terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Merokok saja kau, Namjoon. Sudah merasa sangat bebas?" tanya Jackson pada pria yang tengah duduk santai di atas kursi di balkon rumahnya dengan rokok terselip manis diantara dua jarinya

Pria bernama Namjoon itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang langit malam yang hanya di selimuti beberapa bintang. Gelap. Namun Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan gelap.

"Semua orang membicarakanmu. Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri? Apa karena kau ingin sering bermalas-malasan tanpa harus menguras tenaga lebih banyak? Atau... karena kau bosan?"

Namjoon menyeringai tipis. Ia membuang puntung rokok yang sudah habis dan menginjak-nginjaknya pelan. Lalu berdiri hendak turun. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihat Jackson yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

Namjoon menyeringai tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tanpa mengurusi orang lain. Hidupku saja tidak terurus selama ini"

"Tapi kau sudah−"

"Aku rindu kehidupan damai" _Aku rindu keluargaku_

Tapi Jackson tahu benar apa yang menyebabkan Namjoon mengundurkan diri dari jabatan yang paling ia banggakan itu. Jabatan yang menjadi impian Namjoon sejak kecil.

Karena kemarin, keluarga yang sangat Namjoon cintai, habis dibantai oleh suruhan seseorang yang paling ia benci seumur hidup.

Jeon Junghwan.

Jackson yakin, Kim Namjoon pasti akan menghabisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

KENAPA CERITANYA JADI BEGINI SIH?/tarik nafas, buang nafas/ gue ga tahu harus bilang apa ya. Gue ngetik dari apa yang gue pikirin aja/abis nonton HOTD sih(?)/

Well, Namjoon udah nongol disini. Taehyung pianis, Jungkook pengusaha, Jimin dancer, Hoseok penerus kedai ramyun ayahnya, Suga itu sebenernya jadi produser musik, di kampus doang tapi -_- (di chap satu dia sok-sokan ngelamar ke rumah sakit, dan ditolak, karena pas wawancara aja malah ngajak perang), Namjoon jadi polisi (entah kenapa gue pengen banget dia jadi polisi, kece ) dan Seokjin belum muncul. Untuk profesi Seokjin, di RUN dia jadi karyawan di perusahaan ayahnya Jungkook, jadi gue memutuskan di INU juga sama, supaya keterkaitan ceritanya pas.

Gue mematok fic ini cuma sampe 10 chapter aja (entah kurang atau lebih) yang pasti KookV pasti akan bersatu (ya iyalah).

Btw, makasih banyak gue ucapkan untuk siapapun yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampe chap 4. Meskipun gue tahu ini ga jelas banget, tapi makasih yaaa, gue gatau bagaimana jadinya kalo tanpa kalian /nyusut ingus/

So, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Review ya~~


	6. Chapter 5: Imperfection

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

Slight!MyungTae, YoonMin, NamJin, and jomblo Hoseok

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

− **Imperfection**

 _Aku tidak sempurna, seperti apa yang selama ini mereka katakan tentangku. Tapi aku punya cinta, cinta yang hanya akan kutujukan untukmu._

 **.**

 **.**

Myungsoo memang bukan mahasiswa populer, seperti halnya Jimin yang terkenal dengan kemampuan menarinya, Taehyung dengan permainan pianonya, Yoongi dengan segala pengetahuan tentang musik (namun tetap bersikukuh ingin menjadi seorang dokter saraf) dan Hoseok dengan kemampuan menari yang satu tingkat lebih hebat dari Jimin.

Myungsoo hanya mahasiswa biasa. Dia hanya dilahirkan dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa tanpa adanya kemampuan apa-apa.

Tapi kalau berpujangga, Myungsoo adalah juaranya. Dia senang merayu, senang menggoda, senang berpuisi pada seseorang yang diincarnya.

Dan Taehyung adalah target paling manis yang pernah Myungsoo temui.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak suka pada si Myungsoo itu"

Jimin datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral dan langsung duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan Yoongi. Yoongi yang sedang melahap kimbap milik Hoseok hanya mengeryitkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Dia 'kan baik" Hoseok berpendapat

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Semua orang pasti terlihat baik. Tapi ternyata busuk" ucapnya sembari menekankan kata busuk

"Kau hanya iri karena tidak setampan dia" ledek Yoongi

"Kenapa harus iri? Aku juga tampan kok" balas Jimin agak sewot

"Sudahlah sudah. Kau tampan kok" Hoseok melerai

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hoseok dan Yoongi mendecih karena merasa itu tidak sesuai kenyataan. Jimin tampan? Iya dia memang tampan, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kingkong.

"Jungkook tidak kemari lagi?" Yoongi bergumam, entah bertanya pada siapa

Suara sepatu yang berlari itu membuat ketiga orang yang tengah duduk menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Taehyung dengan snapback hitam di kepalanya tengah berlari menuju mereka. Senyumnya melebar. Sangat lebar hingga membuat Yoongi ingin sekali melakbannnya. Taehyung memang selalu tersenyum, bahkan di masa-masa sulitnya sekalipun.

Tapi senyuman lebar seperti itu? Yoongi tahu ada yang mencurigakan.

"HAI SEMUA!"

Hoseok tertawa mendengar suara Taehyung yang bersemangat sekali di pagi hari ini. "Eiy, kau dapat uang ya? Semangat sekali"

"Aku dapat banyak hadiah!" riang Taehyung sembari menunjukan beberapa kotak hadiah berbeda warna yang ada di dalam tas punggungnya

Jimin dan Hoseok menatap hadiah-hadiah itu dengan takjub. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya melihat itu dengan malas. Ia tidak merasa iri, sungguh. Ia hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua hadiah itu. Taehyung memang terkenal, dia juga sering mendapat hadiah di hari-hari tertentu, tapi hingga sebanyak ini di hari yang sama sekali tidak ada perayaan apapun? Yoongi mendongak melihat Taehyung yang masih tersenyum sumringah.

"Dari siapa hadiah-hadiah itu? Penggemarmu?" tanya Yoongi

Taehyung menggeleng. "Bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Dari Myungsoo!"

Ah, Yoongi jadi menaruh curiga pada lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Presdir, Tuan Jeon Junghwan memanggil Anda ke ruangannya"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan sekretarisnya. Menatap heran kenapa Ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Jam berapa? Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa proposal"

"Tua Jeon Junghwan meminta Anda untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang juga. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Anda" tuturnya

Jungkook menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum berdiri dari kursi empuknya. Ia berjalan lebih dulu melewati sekretarisnya.

Ruangan milik Ayahnya terletak di lantai 5, sehingga ia harus menaiki lift karena ruangan kerjanya berada di lantai 10. Perbedaan lantai itu memang Jungkook sendiri yang meminta. Alasannya karena ia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Ayahnya di kantor. Ia tidak mau semua orang beranggapan bahwa Jungkook sukses karena Ayahnya. Memang, perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan turun-temurun dan Ayahnya yang selama ini bekerja. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook juga bisa membuat perusahaan−yang hampir saja bangkrut−ini bisa semakin berjaya.

Beberapa karyawan yang dilewati Jungkook membungkuk sopan padanya. Mereka semua tersenyum pada Jungkook meskipun Jungkook hanya memasang wajah datar. Para karyawan memang seperti itu 'kan? Terlihat sangat sopan, santun dan begitu ramah. Tapi jika Jungkook sudah jauh dari mereka, pasti bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum itu akan berubah menjadi bibir penggosip.

"Lihat, tuan kaya raya itu, makin sombong setiap harinya"

"Dia tidak akan bisa sekaya ini tanpa Ayahnya. Tapi berlagak lebih hebat"

Tapi, tentu saja ada beberapa karyawan yang berhati malaikat. Yang menganggap Jungkook memang mempunyai sifat seperti itu sejak kecil.

"Hush! Kalian mau dipecat karena membicarakan dia? Kalau sudah dapat surat pemecatan baru menyesal"

Jungkook tidak pernah peduli. Entah kebencian dari orang-orang itu terlihat jelas ataupun sembunyi-sembunyi. Jungkook sudah biasa menerimanya. Ia hanya menganggap mereka itu hanya anjing yang meminta tulang, jika diberi tulang tidak akan menggonggong lagi. Sekejam itu Jungkook menyamakan mereka dengan anjing.

Jungkook memang kejam. Dia tidak punya hati.

Karena hatinya sudah diambil oleh satu-satunya manusia yang Jungkook samakan dengan malaikat. Jungkook tidak peduli jika hatinya tidak kembali lagi. Selama hati itu ada pada malaikatnya, Jungkook rela.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf ya, aku ada janji makan siang dengan Myungsoo"

Ucapan penuh nada menyesal itu terdengar di taman belakang kampus. Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok berniat untuk mengajak Taehyung makan siang bersama karena mereka sudah lama tidak berkumpul−sebenarnya hanya Taehyung saja yang tidak pernah ikut. Bahkan Jungkook, yang notabenenya baru kembali saja sudah sering kumpul bersama mereka untuk sekedar mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Jimin yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah Taehyung hanya berdecak kesal karena sahabatnya mengatakan alasan yang ada Myungsoonya. Semenjak dekat dengan lelaki itu, Taehyung mulai lupa pada mereka.

"Kapan-kapan saja ya" Taehyung bersuara lagi

"Kapan-kapan yang pastinya kau akan menolaknya lagi. Sudahlah, pergi saja dengan Kim Myungsoo si pujaan hatimu itu" nada kesal dari Yoongi membuat Taehyung terhenyak

"Lain kali aku pasti bersama kalian kok"

"Kalau masih bersama dengannya, lain kali itu tidak akan pernah ada. Apa perlu aku merekamnya untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa kau selalu menolak ajakan kami dan lebih memilih bersama si Myungsoo itu" timpal Jimin, ia juga kesal karena Taehyung sudah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan si tukang perayu ulung itu

"Kalian tidak suka aku berteman dengannya?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan

"Kalian terlihat tidak seperti teman. Kau dan dia bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Kalau kau memang lebih senang bersama si perayu itu, lebih baik kau beri kepastian pada Jungkook! Katakan padanya kalau selama ini kau tidak ada rasa padanya! Kau tidak lihat kalau Jungkook menderita seperti itu?!" bentak Jimin

Hoseok menelan ludahnya kala melihat raut wajah Taehyung berubah kesal.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama dia?! Kau tidak tahu aku juga menderita karenanya!"

Jimin mendecih. "Tae, sadarlah! Setahun lalu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau merindukan Jungkook. Kau bilang kau hanya akan jatuh cinta pada Jungkook dan akan menunggunya kembali. Aku ingat kau bilang itu saat mabuk karena habis merayakan perpisahan sekolah. Tapi sekarang? Setelah Jungkook kembali, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. "A−aku berkata... begitu?"

"Mungkin aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya, Park Jimin! Jungkook tidak mengizinkannya!"

"Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya, Min Yoongi! Taehyung harus tahu kenapa Jungkook terlambat pulang!"

"Apa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Katakan padaku, Jim!"

Jimin menghela nafasnya, memejamkan mata lalu membukannya setelah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bernamakan rahasia milik Jungkook. Kalau Taehyung tidak diberitahu, selamanya Taehyung tidak akan mengerti. Selamanya Jungkook juga akan semakin menderita. Dan tidak akan pernah ada persatuan di antara mereka.

Jadi, hari ini. Jimin akan mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Jungkook..."

Taehyung menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

 _Katakan pada Taehyung, aku mencintainya_

"Jungkook melakukan operasi cangkok jantung di Tokyo−"

Kedua mata berwarna cokelat itu melebar. Lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulut. Dan tubuh kurusnya bergetar.

 _Katakan padanya, aku pasti akan kembali. Aku akan berjuang, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menemuinya lagi._

"−dia datang terlambat, karena dia sempat koma. Setelah bangun, dia langsung bergegas kesini untuk menemuimu, Tae"

Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan sendu. Hoseok dan Yoongi menunduk.

"Jungkook sangat mencintaimu"

 _Aku sangat mencintainya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memintamu datang kesini, karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kau dengar dan tahu" Junghwan memandang putra semata wayangnya itu dengan tajam

Nampak tak ada pancaran sayang disana. Tidak seperti kebanyakan para Ayah yang memandang Anaknya dengan perasaan sayang. Di kedua mata yang sama hitamnya dengan Jungkook itu hanya ada gelap.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga dirimu, sebaik-baiknya"

"Ayah melakukan hal kotor lagi?" tebak Jungkook dengan datar, jika Ayahnya berkata begitu, pasti ada sesuatu hal kotor yang dilakukan Ayahnya

"Itu bukan hal kotor. Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan keluarga." Tandas Junghwan, sedikit terhina dengan perkataan Jungkook

"Sudah berapa banyak orang yang Ayah lenyapkan hanya untuk terus mendapatkan kemewahan? Bukankah itu lebih dari sekedar kotor? Ah tidak..."

Kilatan marah itu terlihat di kedua mata Junghwan.

"...Itu menjijikan"

 **BRAK!**

Gebrakan meja terdengar keras di ruangan itu. Junghwan bangkit dengan amarah yang memburu. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan seberani ini padanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jeon Jungkook!"

Raut wajah Jungkook semakin dingin. "Ayah memintaku untuk berhati-hati. Itu karena Ayah tidak ingin kehilangan si penghasil emas ini 'kan? Ayah tidak ingin aku mati karena Ayah masih butuh aku sebagai penggeruk uang. Ayah hanya ingin uang, Ayah tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku! Bahkan jika aku mati... hanya uang yang akan Ayah tangisi!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi Ayahnya itu.

"Memang benar 'kan? Setelah tahu bahwa aku punya banyak potensi untuk menghasilkan banyak uang, Ayah mulai mencari cara agar keberhasilanku tidak terhambat"

Kali ini kilatan marah itu juga terlihat di kedua mata Jungkook. "Tapi cara Ayah kotor! Ayah membunuh beberapa keluarga yang bersangkutan dengan polisi hanya karena Ayah tidak ingin tertangkap telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah 'kan?! Aku tahu semua hal kotor yang Ayah lakukan! Aku tahu semuanya!"

"Diam! Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara tidak sopan padaku! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu begitu, Jungkook!"

"Memang benar. Ayah memang tidak pernah mengajarkanku, karena Ayah memang tidak pernah peduli padaku sejak dulu. Kau tidak lebih baik dari dia!"

Junghwan tertohok. Kilatan marah yang bercampur dengan air mata itu membuat Junghwan tak bisa berkutik. 'Dia' yang dimaksud Jungkook adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Aku benci kau dan dia!"

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup keras saat Jungkook sudah berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan Junghwan dengan segala penyesalannya. Tubuh tegap dan gagah itu merosot jatuh ke kursi empuk miliknya. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut fustasi.

Junghwan meneteskan air mata kala mengingat perkataan mendiang istrinya dulu. Saat istrinya yang begitu cantik itu menyerahkan Jungkook sepenuhnya padanya.

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 **.**

"Jaga Jungkook untukku. Jagalah dia dengan baik" Soyeon tersenyum lemah pada Junghwan, tangan yang lembut itu membelai wajah Junghwan dengan sayang

"Kau bisa melewatinya, sayang. Kau bisa" Junghwan menyemangati

Nafas Soyeon tersendat, wajah cantik itu nampak pucat. Tapi dimatanya, Soyeon tetap terlihat cantik seperti bidadari meskipun Junghwan belum pernah melihat rupa bidadari itu seperti apa.

"Aku bisa bertahan sampai hari ini, Junghwan. Besok, Tuhan yang menentukannya. Apakah aku akan tetap hidup bersama kalian atau kembali disisiNya. Aku akan berjuang sebisa mungkin, agar aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Agar bisa berkumpul bersama Jungkook dan dirimu" suara dengan nada lemah itu menggetarkan hati Junghwan, lelaki tampan itu tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air matanya dan jatuh di pipi Soyeon

Soyeon tersenyum saat menyeka lembut air mata Junghwan.

"Kau adalah Ayah yang hebat. Jangan menangis"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku bu!" tangisan anak kecil itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar

Di rumah sederhana dengan dikelilingi taman bunga itu nampak menyedihkan. Jungkook kecil yang sedang menarik gaun panjang milik Ibunya itu menangis karena Ibunya akan pergi. Beberapa koper dan tas telah berjejer rapi di dekat sebuah mobil. Soyeon dengan wajah yang dibuat marah itu berbalik dan memandang Jungkook tajam.

"Menyingkir dariku! Kau bukan anakku! Kau itu sampah!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Soyeon melepaskan tarikan tangan mungil Jungkook dari gaun ungu panjangya. Melangkah dengan cepat sembari membawa beberapa kopernya untuk dimasukan ke dalam mobil.

Jungkook kecil berlari mengejar Ibunya. "Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Jungkook! Jungkook ingin bersama Ibu, Jungkook sayang Ibu!"

Soyeon memejamkan matanya, menahan luapan air mata yang memberontak untuk keluar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Jungkook. Dia tidak boleh merusak aktingnya ini. Dia tidak boleh membuat Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Sebenci apapun Jungkook setelah ini, Soyeon tidak mau membuat Jungkook tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang gelap kematiannya. Soyeon rela menanggung sepenuhnya kebencian itu.

Junghwan berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Mendengar tangisan Jungkook membuat dirinya tidak kuat menahan tangis. Melihat istrinya yang sedang berusaha untuk membuat Jungkook menjadi benci. Padahal Junghwan tahu, Soyeon tak mampu melakukan itu jika bukan karena penyakit yang memembuatnya menderita ini.

Hari ini, istrinya itu akan melakukan operasi jantung. Soyeon, yang memang sudah tahu kemungkinan terburuknya, tidak ingin Jungkook meratapi kematian Soyeon nanti. Ia ingin Jungkook tetap hidup tanpa harus terpuruk dalam bayang-bayang kematian Ibunya.

Dan membuat Jungkook menanamkan rasa bencinya pada Soyeon adalah jalan terpahit yang Soyeon putuskan.

"Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Jungkook! IBU!"

Teriakan Jungkook pecah kala mobil yang dinaiki Soyeon melaju kencang meninggalkan bocah kecil itu berdiri di tengah jalan. Wajah dan baju bergambar _power ranger_ yang sekaranga iapakai itu sudah basah karena air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Junghwan buru-buru mendekati anak lelakinya dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Jungkook menangis sekencangnya disana. Tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya tega meninggalkan ia bersama sang Ayah. Bukankah Ibunya sangat menyayanginya.

Di dalam mobil, Soyeon menumpahkan tangisnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Sang supir yang melihat kejadian tadi itu jadi ikut iba.

Raungan menyedihkan itu menjadi nyanyian paling mengerikan yang pernah supir itu dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dokter itu sanggup membuat Junghwan berteriak kesetanan. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan para suster, Junghwan merengsek masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Soyeon terbaring kaku. Wajah cantik itu sangat pucat. Kulitnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Junghwan menangis disana. Sampai seorang suster menyerahkan sebuah surat pada lelaki itu. Dengan gemetar Junghwan membuka surat dengan warna biru yang terdapat gambar hati kecil di ujungnya.

 _Untuk suamiku dan juga Ayah yang hebat, Jeon Junghwan_

 _Aku menulis surat ini sebelum aku melakukan operasi. Aku hanya takut bahwa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Jadi kubuatkan surat ini._

 _Junghwan, tolong bisikan kata maaf dariku pada Jungkook saat ia sudah tertidur. Kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar ingin membuatnya membenciku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku sangat mencintai putra kecil kita._

 _Jangan buat dia menangis, karena aku pasti akan memarahimu dari sini. Jangan buat dia kelelahan, selalu buatkan dia susu agar dia tubuh tinggi sepertimu. Ajak dia bermain ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Ah, dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin dibelikan koleksi power rangers yang pernah ia lihat di toko mainan saat kami belanja bersama. Kau bisa membelikan itu untuknya 'kan?_

 _Junghwan, jagalah Jungkook dengan baik._

 _Ceritakan semua ini pada Jungkook, saat putra kecil kita sudah dewasa. Saat putra kesayangan kita sudah benar-benar mengerti. Aku tahu Jungkook sangat mirip denganmu. Saat masih SMA dulu, kau selalu kalut saat aku menceritakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ceritakan padanya, saat dia sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan._

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan operasi. Doakan saja aku agar aku bisa hidup dengan tenang di surga._

 _Salamkan rasa sayangku pada Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua._

 _Love,_

 _Jeon Soyeon_

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

Halo _guys_ , _sorry_ baru update siang ini. Biasanya update subuh,tadi buru-buru banget untuk langsung _cus_ ke tempat mengemban tugas. Bahkan hampir lupa buat update fic ini/ _nangis di pojokan_ /. _Btw_ , untuk yang nebak kalo laki-laki misterius itu adalah Myungsoo, kalian benar sekali. Dan untuk yang nebak Tae akan diculik Myungsoo pun itu sangat tepat. Emang gue kaga bakat bikin yang misterius/ _nangis di jamban_ /

Ga pernah bosen gue ucapin terimakasih ke kalian semua yang sudah sempat membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan dan mereview cerita gue. Kalian sangat luar biasa/ _cium atu-atu_ /

Sampai jumpa di chap depan yah~~

Review ne?*^_^*


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness

**I NEED U**

 **[** Sequel of **RUN** **]**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

Slight!MyungTae, YoonMin, NamJin, and jomblo Hoseok

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

− **Darkness**

 _Tolong tarik aku keluar dari jurang kegelapan ini_

 **.**

 **.**

Myungsoo memandang heran Taehyung yang hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa sekalipun dimakan. Sejak tadi memang Taehyung terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ap ada hal yang mengganggu lelaki manis itu?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"Eh?" Taehyung mendongak kaget karena pertanyaan Myungsoo

Myungsoo tersenyum. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" dia mengulangnya lagi dengan jelas

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa...tidak enak badan"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja" kata Myungsoo

Taehyung lagi-lagi menggeleng, "aku masih baik-baik saja kok. Tidak mungkin kita menyia-nyiakan makanan mahal ini. Maaf ya, aku harap kau tidak marah"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, nanti biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" ujar Myungsoo sembari menunjukan senyum penuh pesonanya

"Ah aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Tidak. Aku malah akan senang kalau kau mau ku antar"

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memandang Jungkook yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk ramyunnya. Pemuda dengan pipi yang menggemaskan itu menatap penuh sayang pada ramyun yang harumnya begitu menggoda. Kenapa Jungkook tega menyia-nyiakan ramyun itu?

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Hoseok saat menemukan Jungkook ternyata ada di kedainya

"Jungkook sedang cuti" Jimin menyahut tanpa menoleh pada Hoseok, matanya hanya tertuju pada ramyun

Hoseok yang memperhatikan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia berjalan ke belakang untuk menyiapkan ramyun Jimin. Dia tidak mau Jimin membanjiri kedainya dengan air liur. Menjijikan.

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Jimin. Bau asap rokok membuat Jimin mendesah, ia paling benci jika harus mencium bau ini. Saat berbalik untuk memberi sedikit wejangan pada orang yang merokok, Jimin langsung terlonjak.

"P−polisi Kim?!" pekiknya tertahan

Namjoon, yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh sebentar dengan mata yang menyorot malas. Lalu kemudian kembali memandang beberapa kaligrafi hangul yang tertempel di kedai itu. Jimin masih di alam kagetnya, sedangkan Jungkook malah sibuk memperhatikan tingkah laku Namjoon yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang polisi. Ralat, mantan polisi.

"Ramyun jumbo pedas, dua porsi"

Jimin dan Jungkook seketika melotot saat mendengar Namjoon memesan ada pelayan kedai.

"Pantas dia dipecat" bisik Jimin

Jungkook langsung menendang kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi, dengan segala rasa penasarannya mengikuti Myungsoo yang baru saja mengantar Taehyung pulang. Sedari tadi Yoongi harus menahan rasa muak saat menguntit kedua orang itu di restoran mahal. Belagak mentraktir Taehyung di restoran mahal, dasar tukang cari muka, cibir Yoongi dalam hati.

Awalnya Myungsoo berjalan di gang kecil seperti gang-gang biasa. Yoongi bahkan malah ingin sekali cepat pulang karena merasa tak ada yang aneh sama sekali.

Tapi ketika Myungsoo berbelok ke sebuah rumah reyot, Yoongi langsung memasang wajah waspada. Apalagi ketika Myungsoo mengeluarkan topi hitam dan memasuki rumah reyot itu. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang akan memasuki rumah yang bisa saja rubuh kapanpun?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin bertambah itu, Yoongi berjalan pelan menuju sebuah jendela kecil yang sedikit mulai pecah.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Myungsoo berdiri di sebuah papan dengan banyak foto tertempel disana. Yoongi mungkin tidak akan terkejut jika foto-foto itu adalah foto-foto wanita berbikini. Tapi ketika menajamkan penglihatannya, wajah Taehyung adalah satu-satunya wajah yang ada di puluhan foto itu.

Dengan pelan Yoongi berjalan untuk melarikan diri sebelum Myungsoo menyadari kehadirannya. Ia harus memberitahukan ini semua kepada yang lain, terlebih pada Jungkook.

Karena melihat semua kenyataan mengerikan ini, Yoongi tahu bahwa Kim Myungsoo itu _sangat_ berbahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jackson menghela nafasnya ketika memasuki rumah kecil yang ia tempati bersama Namjoon. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil, setelah impian mereka menjadi polisi tercapai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah tempat tinggal.

Rumah sempit itu sangat sepi, tak ada Namjoon di manapun. Ketika berjalan melewati dapur, Jackson melongo karena begitu berantakan dan kotornya di sana. Cucian piring telah menumpuk dengan bungkusan makanan yang berserakan begitu saja.

Untung saja ia sudah hafal betul siapa itu Namjoon. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang ia telah memenjarakan orang itu dan menghukum mati Namjoon. _No_ , itu terlalu kejam.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum Jackson pastikan adalah ruangan di dekat kamar utama. Itu adalah ruangan pribadi milik Namjoon. Pertama kali mereka membeli rumah, ruangan itu kecil dan hanya dipakai untuk penyimpanan baju dan barang-barang lain. Tapi kemudian Namjoon memutuskan untuk menempati ruangan itu sebagai ruangan pribadi sekaligus tempat tidurnya. Mereka memang sudah biasa tidur di ranjang yang sama sejak dulu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi karena Namjoon sangat sibuk sekali−saat ia masih jadi polisi−pria berlesung pipi itu ingin memiliki kamarnya sendiri. Katanya, agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Padahal ketika Jackson mengintip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apakah alasannya itu benar, Namjoon selalu tertangkap tengah tertidur dengan bantal penuh air liur. _Ewwhh_.

Jackson membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perasaan tak enak hati. Sedang melakukan apa Namjoon sekarang? Apakah dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu? Atau mencari lowongan kerja?

Perlahan Jackson membuka pintunya.

Kedua mata Jackson langsung mendadak juling ketika mendapati Namjoon tengah merebahkan tidurnya sembari mengemut permen dengan keadaan kamar yang seperti kapal pecah. Baju, celana, bungkus rokok, bungkus ramyun dan sesuatu yang aneh bertebaran di atas karpet kecil bergambar _pokemon_.

Jackson sebenarnya heran kenapa Namjoon bermimpi menjadi seorang polisi dulunya. Dan ia bertambah heran karena kemalasan Namjoon sekarang malah semakin parah sekali.

Dengan kesal Jackson melempar sebuah map berwarna biru yng sedari tadi ia bawa pada Namjoon, tepat mengenai perut pria yang sekarang sedikit membuncit itu. Namjoon terlonjak kaget, namun langsung meraih map biru itu dan memandang Jackson yang sekarang tengah memasang wajah datar.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung seraya mengangkat map itu

"Berkas yang kau inginkan kemarin. Aku bersusah payah memohon pada Tuan Jang untuk mencari info tentang orang yang kau cari. Dan kau membalasnya dengan menghancurkan rumahku?!"

Cengiran lebar Namjoon adalah jawabannya. "Aku 'kan sahabatmu, Jackson. Lagipula ini juga rumahku"

"Aku heran kenapa aku mau saja membantumu untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena hutang balas budi, aku tidak sudi melempar diriku sendiri ke kandang harimau" gerutu Jackson kesal

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik" Namjoon memandang Jackson dengan mata berbinar-binar

Jackson mendecih, pria berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar berbau busuk dengan menutup pintunya kencang sekali. Tapi Namjoon masa bodoh, ia lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada map biru yang sekarang tengah ia genggam. Sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya, Namjoon mulai membuka map itu.

Mata sipitnya bergerak membaca setiap informasi yang ada di lembaran kertas berwarna putih yang sedikit kotor. Mungkin karena debu.

"Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun. Pernah bersekolah di Seoul High School. Juara sekolah saat kelas 10. Mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Tokyo saat kelas 11. Huh, kenapa tidak ada keterangan setelah ini? Dia menghentikan sekolahnya?" Namjoon bergumam sendiri saat tak ada satu keterangan pun tentang kelanjutan pendidikan Jungkook

"Pewaris tunggal Jeon's Inc. Riwayat kesehatan, tidak ada penyakit. Ibunya menghilang saat umurnya masih 5 tahun"

Namjoon menaikan salah satu alisnya dan menggigit keras permen yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Tsk! Informasi macam apa ini, kalau hanya ini aku juga bisa mencarinya sendiri... tapi aku malas"

Jari-jari besarnya memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran lain yang masih tersisa. Lembaran itu berisikan sebuah foto. Namjoon menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya sebentar. Merasa tidak asing dengan wajah yang ada di foto itu.

"Orang ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dia berdiri di depan kumpulan foto Taehyung! Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan pada Taehyung!" tutur Yoongi dengan nada khawatir, setelah pulang dari acara menguntitnya, ia langsung datang ke kedai Hoseok saat Hoseok memberitahukan padanya kalau Jimin dan Jungkook berada disana sejak tadi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yoongi langsung bergegas kesana dan sedikit berteriak heboh saat menginjakan kaki di kedai.

Hoseok langsung mengajak ketiga sahabatnya itu untuk naik ke kamarnya agar Yoongi bisa leluasa bercerita. Ia bisa-bisa dipecat oleh Ayahnya sendiri kalau membuat keributan di kedai.

Jimin langsung berdiri dan mengacung-ngacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Yoongi, lalu Jungkook dan Hoseok. "Benar 'kan apa kataku, si Myungsoo tukang perayu itu berbahaya! Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan mencurigakan di lorong, dan berhenti di depan loker Taehyung lalu memasukan seuatu yang aku tidak tahu itu apa. Saat aku mendekatinya dia gelagapan dan berkata itu hanya cokelat, tapi aku tidak percaya karena wajahnya tidak seperti orang yang akan memberikan hadiah kejutan! Dia juga selalu memasang seringaiannya ketika memandang Taetae! Aku benar 'kan, aku benar 'kan?!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan gusar. Hatinya sangat panik ketika mendengar cerita Yoongi tentang Myungsoo. Hoseok yang memang pada dasarnya orang heboh langsung ikut berdiri dan mondar-mandir sembari mengatakan;

"Ini gawat, kita harus menjauhkan Taetae darinya. Ini gawat, kita harus menjauhkan Taetae darinya. Ini gawat, kita harus menjauhkan Taetae darinya. Ini gawat, kita harus menjauhkan Taetae dari−"

 **Drrrtt... drrrrttt...**

Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok langsung menatap ponsel Jungkook yang ada di atas meja kecil yang berada di sisi ranjang Hoseok. Ketiga orang itu langsung menyerbu Jungkook kala Jungkook menjawab sebuah panggilan tanpa nama yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Halo?" Jungkook yang pertama memulai karena tak ada suara apapun selain desahan nafas yang tedengar

" _Aku sangat tersanjung karena kau mau menerima panggilanku, Tuan Jungkook"_ suara dari seberang sana terdengar, bibir Jimin berkomat-kamit

"Ini suara Myungsoo. Ini suara si setan perayu itu" bisik Jimin

Terdengar sebuah tawa dari sana. Tawa yang sama persis seperti tawa orang gila.

"Siapa kau?" Jungkook bertanya, meskipun ia sudah tahu siapa

" _Kau bertanya siapa aku? Ah, aku memang tidak terkenal, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan ketika kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku"_

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika nada suara itu terlihat seperti nada badut yang menyeramkan. Tawa terus terdengar, hampir saja membuat Jungkook berspekulasi bahwa orang ini sangat gila. Dan memang _sangat gila_.

Tapi kemudian suaranya kembali terdengar dengan nada dingin. _"Aku Kim Myungsoo"_

"Mau apa kau menelponku?" nada Jungkook masih tenang, meskipun ia sebenarnya panik juga

" _Nah, kau memang sangat tidak suka berbasa-basi ya, Tuan Jungkook. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bermain kata denganmu dulu. Tapi sepertinya kau penasaran sekali"_

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau!"

"..."

Hening. Tak ada suara. Jungkook mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah panggilan itu masih tersambung atau tidak. Tapi kemudian suara yang paling ia dan yang lain kenal itu terdengar.

" _J_ _jungkook, t_ _tolongh! Tolong akuhhmpphh!"_

"Taehyung?!" seru keempat orang itu bersamaan

Lagi, suara tawa itu kembali terdengar. _"Jeon Jungkook, pujaan hatimu ada bersamaku sekarang"_

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau mau bedebah!"

" _Calm down, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Kau mau mengikuti aturan mainnya 'kan?"_

"Sialan! Kau bedebah sialan!"

" _Minggu. Kau punya waktu tiga hari untuk menebusnya. Jika kau tidak datang juga, Kim Taehyungmu, tidak akan bisa kau temui lagi. Ah, aku juga akan bermain sebentar dengan bidadarimu ini, kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku berharap kau tidak datang terlalu cepat, jadi aku bisa menikmati milikmu lebih lama. Selamat tinggal, Jeon Jungkook"_

 **Pip**. Sambungan itu terputus.

Nafas Jungkook memburu, amarahnya memuncak. Suaranya berdesis. "Sialan kau, Myungsoo. Kau ingi bermain denganku, huh? Lihat saja siapa yang nanti akan mati di bawah kakiku"

Jimin menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara Jungkook. Yoongi langsung meraih ponsel Jungkook dan mengecek nomor yang tadi Myungsoo pakai untuk menghubungi lelaki itu. Dan Hoseok, tetap dengan segala kehebohannya.

"TAETAE MANISKU DALAM BAHAYA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

Semakin tidak jelas, _rite_? _I know_. Maafkeun/nangis di pojokan/

4 chapter lagi fic ini akan tamat. _Well_ , gue sangat tersanjung karena masih ada yang tetap bertahan untuk terus membaca cerita ini. Maaf, gue ga bisa bales satu-satu _review_ kalian. Kesibukan gue ga bisa di ajak damai/cry. Tapi gue tetep baca _review_ kalian kok, meskipun cuma pendek-pendek, gue tetep terenyuh. _But_ , gue suka yang 'panjang' _guys_ /kedip-kedipin mata/

And, _sorry for too late update_. Pas barusan liat youtube dan nyari BTS tiba-tiba inget sama fic gue dan ternyata belom di update. Harusnya minggu kemaren itu gue update 'kan ya? Euhhh maapin gue guys, gue bener-bener ga sempet, bahkan buat fangirlingan pun tak ada waktu. Untuk chap 7, gue ga bisa janji juga akan update seperti sebelumnya, pekerjaan semakin memborbardir hidup gue π_π

Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Review, ne?^^


	8. Chapter 7: My Son

**Perhatikan tanda Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

− **My Son**

 _Aku siap mati kapanpun, hanya saja beri aku waktu untuk merajut kenangan bersama putra kesayanganku._

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin menatap penuh khawatir pada Jungkook yang sekarang tengah berdiri di balkon apartementnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menghubunginya tiba-tiba dan meminta dirinya untuk cepat-cepat datang menuju apartementnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari kantor. Ketika Seokjin datang, keadaan apartement yang biasanya terlihat rapi itu mendadak hancur. Sofa terbalik, foto dan lukisan yang pada awalnya tergantung itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Seokjin sempat berpikir kalau ini memang bagian dari amukan Jungkook.

Tapi melihat lelaki itu hanya diam di balkon dan memintanya untuk datang cepat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apakah ada perampok yang datang? Tapi jika iya pasti barang-barang berharga milik Jungkook sudah tak ada sekarang. Sedangkan semua itu masih ada dan hanya tercecer dimana-mana.

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

Tubuh Jungkook berbalik. Seokjin terperangah ketika mendapati wajah itu basah dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"J—jungkook, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini?!" Seokjin langsung menahan tubuh Jungkook yang hampir limbung

Jungkook tak bersuara. Matanya meneteskan _liquid_ bening yang membuat Seokjin semakin tak mengerti dan juga panik. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi hari ini? Ia tahu Jungkook sedikit bermasalah dengan Taehyung, adiknya. Tapi apakah ini memang ada kaitannya dengan Taehyung?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang adiknya itu, ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan pesan. Biasanya Taehyung akan mengiriminya pesan saat sore, menandakan bahwa ia sudah pulang. Mungkin ia pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain, pikir Seokjin mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. Lagipula Taehyung juga sudah besar.

"Seokjin hyung"

"Ya Jungkook, ceritalah padaku" Seokjin mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jungkook

"Kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Ayah 'kan?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. Ia berdeham pelan, "Ya. Lagipula aku memang asisten pribadi Ayahmu. Sudah pasti aku dekat. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang pernah Ayah lakukan dulu?"

"M—maksudmu? Ayahmu punya banyak cerita, Jungkook"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan warna hitam pada bola matanya itu semakin terlihat pekat, Seokjin hanya mendapati kegelapan disana. Tanpa cahaya. Tanpa sinar.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan dulu pada Kim Namjoon?"

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa terkejut. Terlalu terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Jungkook bertanya perihal itu.

Karena Jeon Junghwan memang pernah menghancurkan hidup seorang Kim Namjoon.

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 **.**

"Kau memang hebat, Namjoon. Aku akan memberimu hadiah setelah kita pulang nanti. Kau ingin mampir untuk makan sesuatu?" Junghwan bertanya pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya

"Tidak perlu paman, kurasa aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu hari ini" Namjoon menolak halus penawaran Junghwan. Meski ia sebenarnya memang sedang ingin sekali memakan semangkuk ramyun yang sangat pedas. Tapi ia masih tahu diri.

Junghwan tertawa. Pria tampan yang berwibawa itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengajak Namjoon untuk mampir sebentar ke kedai ramyun favoritnya. Namjoon tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

"Omong-omong, ku dengar kau sudah mendaftarkan diri menjadi polisi"

"Ya"

"Aku sangat terkejut. Karena kupikir kau sama sekali tidak akan menanggapi pendapatku. Kau memang punya masa depan dibagian kepolisian, Namjoon"

"Tapi kemampuanku masih kurang. Dan rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin"

Junghwan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Namjoon. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Namjoon. Kau mempunyai impian yang tinggi. Kau mempunyai kemampuan yang bahkan sangat luar biasa. Kau jenius. Dan aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau raih"

Namjoon terdiam. Junghwan tersenyum.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah meraihnya"

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu, Namjoon. Kau sudah mendapatkan jabatan impianmu itu. Kerja kerasmu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

"Paman Junghwan, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa. Terimakasih banyak" ucap Namjoon berkali-kali, ia membungkuk hormat pada Junghwan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya

Junghwan mendatangi kantor kepolisian dimana saat ini Namjoon sudah resmi menjadi salah satu anggota polisi di daerah Seoul. Junghwan tersenyum bangga, ia menggendong Jungkook yang terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Namjoon. Aku memang sudah seharusnya membantumu. Jungkook, beri ucapan selamat pada Namjoon hyung"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "Selamat ya, Namjoon hyung. Hyung tampan sekali pakai seragam itu"

Namjoon tersenyum haru. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas budi pada Junghwan. Selama ini Junghwan sudah membantunya dalam segala hal. Karena ekonomi yang kurang, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan meskipun ia masih sekolah. Tapi ia kemudian bertemu dengan pria bermarga Jeon itu di sebuah gang dimana Junghwan tengah diserang oleh beberapa orang yang katakanlah preman kampungan.

Semenjak itu Junghwan selalu mendatanginya. Memberinya beberapa uang untuk keperluan hidup. Membiayai sekolah hingga memberinya pelatihan khusus untuk menjadi seorang polisi.

Ia akan membayar itu semua nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Night**

Namjoon membuka seragam polisinya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan berkas melelahkan yang sudah sangat menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Beberapa teman polisinya memberi salam pada Namjoon saat Namjoon melewati mereka untuk menuju tempat parkir. Ia akan pulang lebih cepat karena ia sudah berjanji pada adik perempuannya yang paling kecil bahwa ia akan membawakan satu paket cokelat.

Namjoon bersiul di sepanjang gang menuju rumahnya. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepas tatkala membuka pagar yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Tapi, setelah melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, Namjoon berharap ia buta.

Isi rumahnya penuh dengan darah, tubuh Ayah dan Ibunya tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan tubuh adik kecilnya yang menunduk. Namjoon hanya melihat darah disana. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dadanya sesak dan matanya panas.

Setelah itu, Namjoon jatuh dengan mengeluarkan teriakan pilu yang mengadu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Afternoon**

"Anda yakin akan melakukannya, Tuan Jeon?"

Junghwan menghela nafasnya, ia melirik foto mendiang istrinya yang terpajang rapi di sudut ruangan dekat sebuah jam. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di belakang tubuh gagahnya.

"Lakukan. Lenyapkan mereka yang bisa saja menghancurkan reputasiku"

"Tapi, keluarga Kim adalah—"

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku ingin kau melenyapkan keluarganya. Namjoon adalah seorang polisi, meski ia bisa ku peralat, ia tetap seorang polisi yang tak bisa menyembunyikan seorang penjahat begitu saja"

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam.

"Malam ini. Habisi semuanya sebelum Namjoon pulang"

"Baik"

Dalam hati, Junghwan berbisik, meminta maaf pada Namjoon atas apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jika Namjoon akan datang membunuhnya, Junghwan siap.

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

"B—bagaimana Kim Namjoon tahu bahwa yang membantai keluarganya adalah Ayahku?" Jungkook bertanya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ayahnya tega melakukan itu setelah ia membantu Namjoon untuk meraih impiannya.

"Karena Namjoon tahu semua yang telah Ayahmu lakukan. Dari mulai transaksi ilegal, korupsi yang telah ia lakukan, sabotase dan yang lain. Namjoon tahu itu, tapi sebagai balas budinya ia menyembunyikan perihal itu dengan baik. Nama Ayahmu tetap bersih. Tapi, saat kau pergi ke Jepang, sabotase yang pernah Ayahmu lakukan terkuak. Dan Junghwan berpikir bahwa meskipun Namjoon berada di pihaknya, itu tak menjamin."

Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan Ayahnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya tega membantai sebuah keluarga hanya karena anak dari keluarga itu adalah polisi dan ia takut semua rahasai gelapnya itu terbongkar.

"Kenapa harus membantai?! Tidakkah dia punya cara lain?!"

Seokjin diam. "Itu jalan terakhir. Akan lebih baik kalau Namjoon membencinya dan menaruh dendam pada Ayahmu"

Persimpangan empat muncu di dahi Jungkook. "Apa?"

"Lagipula, Ayahmu hanya tidak ingin nama Namjoon ikut kotor karena telah menyembunyikan rahasia gelapnya padahal Namjoon adalah seorang polisi, yang sudah seharusnya menangkap penjahat sepertinya"

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

"Orang jahat tak sepenuhnya hidup seperti penjahat, Jungkook"

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap penuh harap pada seorang polisi bertubuh ideal yag sekarang tengah merokok di depannya. Kesampingkan dulu perihal ia yang sangat membenci asap rokok, ia sedang benar-benar butuh bantuan polisi yang wajahnya sangat tampan ini.

"Ayolah, polisi Wu, saya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Anda. Teman saya telah diculik seorang psikopat. Anda harus menyelamatkan teman saya, polisi Wu, saya mohon"

Polisi bernama lengkap Kris Wu itu melirik Jimin malas, meski sebenarnya tatapan tajamnya itu menyiratkan banyak makna. _Well_ , mendapati ada bocah dengan wajah imut yang memohon dengan suara yang begitu menggoda itu membuat Kris menahan segala gejolak gairahnya.

Apalagi ada seorang bocah lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang datang bersama dengan lelaki mungil yang sangat imut dan manis ini. Tidak lupa bocah lain yang malah sedang menyusut ingusnya yang terus menangis tanpa henti.

Itulah kenapa Kris menganggap mereka bocah walaupun ia tahu mereka itu para mahasiswa. _Well_ , dia jenius. _Remember that_.

"Polisi Wu~" kali ini Jimin memberi tatapan mautnya yang sukses membuat Kris terbatuk asap rokoknya sendiri

"Polisi yang bertugas untuk menangkap penculik sedang tidak ada disini" Kris berucap malas

"Lalu kau itu apa? Pengemis yang menyamar menjadi polisi?"

Lagi-lagi Kris terbatuk karena tertohok keras karena perkataan yang diucapkan oleh bocah berkulit putih yang sepertinya menaruh benci padanya.

"Aku polisi lalu lintas. Enak saja kau bilang aku pengemis"

"Lalu dimana polisi yang bertugas untuk menangkap polisi itu" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan nada polos, Yoongi sempat berpikir Jimin hanya sedang akting supaya polisi mesum itu membantunya

"Polisi yang biasanya bertugas sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan polisi lain menangani kasus lain. Kau bisa meminta bantuan polisi yang ada di daerah lain"

"Maksudmu hiks Kim Namjoon?" Hoseok bersuara

"Ya. Kalian pintalah bantuan dari dia, walaupun sudah mengundurkan diri mungkin dia bisa membantu kalian"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian meminta alamat Namjoon pada Kris—Polisi dengan rambut pirang itu dengan tidak tahu malunya malah membubuhkan nomor ponselnya di belakang kertas itu, serta meminta Jimin untuk menghubunginya yang tentu saja Jimin iyakan—dengan mata tajam Yoongi mengawasi semua tindakan Kris yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang polisi.

Apa perlu seorang polisi melakukan kedipan-kedipan menjijikan pada masyarakat yang membutuhkan bantuan?

"Semoga kalian bisa menyelematkan teman kalian!" seru Kris saat ketiga makhluk menggemaskan itu—Yoongi tidak termasuk—menjauh dari mejanya

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau pria itu polisi" Hoseok bergumam

"Dia itu pengemis mesum yang menyamar" ini suara Yoongi

"Oi! Aku dengar itu bocah!"

Dan Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

Junghwan menatap sendu pada deretan foto yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Fotonya dengan Soyeon saat mereka masih berpacaran, lalu foto pernikahan mereka, foto saat Jungkook pertama kali lahir, foto Jungkook saat memegang sebuah piala dan foto istrinya sebelum pergi.

Sebenarnya, kalau ia boleh jujur untuk sehari saja, ia ingin bertemu Jungkook dengan baik. Tanpa ada tatapan benci yang terarah dari mata anaknya itu. Tanpa ada pembicaraan tak mengenakan yang ada di antara mereka.

Junghwan ingin ada pembicaraan yang normal, entah itu tentang tempat liburan impian atau pembicaran antara Ayah dan Anak, seperti keluarga lainnya.

Junghwan tahu kesalahan sepenuhnya ada padanya. Jungkook membencinya adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi ia cukup lelah menjadi musuh terbesar bagi anaknya sendiri. Perkembangan Jungkook tak sepenuhnya ia tahu. Mungkin ia terlihat baik, tapi bagaimana kesehariannya? Bagaimana ia makan? Bagaiamana ia minum? Siapa saja temannya?

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruangannya. Junghwan berdiri. Dan bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat ada kejadian apa di malam-malam begini.

Pria yang masih terlihat tampan itu memakai kacamatanya saat mendapati beberapa anak buahnya tengah bertarung dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat dengan jelas. Karena cahaya yang minim dan mata minusnya.

Salah satu anak buahnya mendekati Junghwan, wajahnya panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan—Tuan lebih baik bersembunyi. Kim Namjoon datang"

Kedua mata hitam Junghwan mebelalak. Jadi, Namjoon datang untuk membunuhnya hari ini? Tidakkah waktu ingin memberinya sedikit jeda?

Ketimbang memilih untuk pergi, Junghwan malah bergerak untuk mendekati keributan itu—mendekati Namjoon. Anak buahnya yang tadi mengikuti Junghwan dengan panik, takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada tuannya.

"Kim Namjoon, kau datang?"

Suara ribut itu langsung berhenti. Namjoon, yang memakai pakaian serba hitam langsung menegapkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup sebagian oleh topi yang ia pakai. Dengan pelan, Namjoon melangkah mendekati Junghwan yang berdiri dengan pakaian jas kerjanya yang belum sempat diganti.

"Aku datang" suara rendah Namjoon terdengar setelah keheningan sempat melanda

"Aku sudah lama menanti giliranmu"

"Kau bajingan!"

Junghwan tersenyum. Dan Namjoon semakin benci padanya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?"

"Nyawaku sudah ku persiapkan! Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

"Kau cukup berani, Namjoon. Aku tahu kau pemberani"

Namjoon berdecih, "Jelaska padaku apa yang telah kau lakukan! Jelaskan!"

Junghwan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku telah membunuh semua keluargamu. Itu adalah salah satu langkah menuju kesuksesanku. Seharusnya aku juga membunuhmu, tapi tidak ku lakukan karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri"

"Persetan dengan semuanya! Kau bajingan keparat!"

"Aku memang bajingan. Kau padahal tahu itu 'kan? Apalagi yang kau harapkan, Namjoon? Selama ini kau telah menyembunyikan penjahat yang sebenarnya"

Namjoon terengah karena amarah. Junghwan tetap tenang, seakan-akan ia sudah siap jika harus mati hari ini di tangan pemuda yang memang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Perlahan tangan kanan Namjoon mengangkat senjata pistol yang ia bawa. Mengarahkannya tepat pada dada Junghwan yang bidang.

Namjoon tidak takut. Tapi tangannya gemetar. Sekelebat bayangan kebaikan yang pernah Junghwan berikan padanya terlintas. Melihat Junghwan seakan melihat wujud ayahnya sendiri.

Dan apakah ia tega menembaknya?

Junghwan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu kemudian tersenyum pada Namjoon, berharap Namjoon akan mengenang senyumnya dengan baik.

"Tembak aku. Kim Namjoon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

Sorry for _too_ late update and typo( _s_ ). I hope you all like this chap. Please, give me a support((=


	9. Chapter 8: Weak

**Italic untuk apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

− **Weak**

 _Aku ingin menjadi bahagia dan kuat. Tapi, mengapa aku melemah? Apa karena kau yang semakin hari semakin menjauh?_

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu gelap. Suara cicit tikus terdengar beberapa kali dan membuat Taehyung menendang-nendang kakinya kesana kemari. Meras geli sendiri jika tikus-tikus itu naik ke atas tubuhnya. Bibir kissablenya yang menawan tertutup oleh sebuah lakban berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya terikat pada kursi yang ia duduki. Beruntung kaki dan matanya masih selamat.

Keringat mengucur deras dari wajah Taehyung, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangannya berusaha untuk membuka ikatan itu, namun yang ada malah membuatnya kesakitan. Beberapa kali ia juga membuat suara untuk meminta tolong, tapi ketimbang suaranya, cicitan tikus mungkin lebih terdengar keras.

Suara deritan pintu terdengar. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan wajah Myungsoo terlihat dengan jelas detik itu juga. Seringaiannya juga terlihat semakin lebar, ya tentu saja semakin lebar, apa yang dia inginkan sudah ia dapat bukan? Lelaki brengsek itu pasti sudah merayakan pesta kemenangannya sekarang, pikir Taehyung kesal.

"Merasa bosan?" _pertanyaan paling bodoh!_

Myungsoo mendekat, dan berjongkok untuk melihat dengan jelas ketakutan di wajah Taehyung saat ini. "Kau lapar? Aku membelikanmu makanan dan minuman. Setidaknya makanlah. Percuma aku membawamu kalau ka mati"

Kedua mata Taehyung menajam _. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup bersama orang gila sepertimu!_

"Kau tahu, keringatmu mengalir deras. Kau jadi semakin _sexy_ " ucap Myungsoo dengan suara rendah, dan Taehyung menganggap Myungoo orang paling sinting sekarang

Setelah cukup lama memandang Taehyung, Myungsoo berdiri dan membuka lakban hitam itu dan Taehyung langsung saja terengah-engah. Sudah tiga hari dan perutnya memang belum terisi apapun, perutnya sakit dan Taehyung yakin lambungnya pasti sudah meraung-raung.

Dan, kapan ia mendapatkan bantuan? Kemana sahabat-sahabatnya itu? Kenapa sampai detik ini tak ada yang membantunya? Mereka sudah tidak peduli kah padanya? Jungkook juga, bukankah dia mencintai Taehyung? Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang sebagai pahlawan?

Myungsoo menyodorkaan sekotak makanan dan juga air mineral pada Taehyung. Taehyung tak segera mengambilnya, ia hanya menatap Myungsoo dengan ragu. Tidak ada racun di dalamnya 'kan? Atau sesuatu yang aneh?

"Aku tidak memasukan apapun ke dalamnya meski aku sangat ingin. Makanlah sekarang atau aku akan memberikannya pada anjing peliharaanku" Seketika terdengar gonggongan anjing dari luar rumah tak layak huni itu, Taehyung merinding mendengarnya. Pemuda itu dengan cepat meraih makanan dan minumannya.

"Well, kemana superheromu? Dia belum datang juga?" Myungsoo bergumam

Taehyung tak menjawabnya, ia terlalu fokus pada makanan yang terasa sangat lezat dilidahnya itu. Apa ini karena ia sudah lama tidak makan? Ya, pasti.

"Aku pikir, setelah ada kabar kau menghilang, dia akan datang dengan cepat dengan kuda putihnya. Tch, kau memang tidak pantas bersamanya, Tae. Aku hanya cocok bersanding denganku. Kita banyak memiliki persamaan."

Taehyung berhenti melahap makanannya dan menatap Myungsoo dengan keda pipi yang mengembung. Myungsoo tersenyum, senyumnya tidak menakutkan kali ini, terkesan tulus.

"Aku dengar _dia_ mencintaimu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Kau pilih siapa?"

Taehyung mengunyah makanannya perlahan. Kalau ia memilih Jungkook, apa kabar dengan nyawanya? Tapi kalau ia memilih Myungsoo, itu pun ebih parah lagi. Bisa-bisa dia akan terkurung bersama orang gila itu sampai mati.

Myungsoo tetap tersenyum, Taehyung berpikir mungkin Myungsoo juga tidak menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Aku anak yatim piatu" ucap Myungsoo sesaat setelah Taehyung kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Dan hal itu terjadi di depan mataku. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Ayah dan Ibu hendak pergi ke pesta rekan kerja mereka. Di sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum sembari memikirkan oleh-oleh apa yang akan dibawakan oleh Ayah dan Ibu sepulang dari sana,"

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah dan memandang Myungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus pada jendela di hadapannya.

"Tidak lama, bahkan aku berpikir baru sepuluh langkah aku berjalan. Tapi suara mobil yang beradu dengan sebuah truk besar itu terjadi. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya, karena aku tak ingin terlambat. Tapi ketika melihat syal berwarna biru yang tergeletak di aspal itu, aku memutuskan untuk ikut melihat siapa yang kecelakaan. Dan disanalah aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu bersimbah darah. Syal biru itu adalah pemberian dariku saat Ibu berulang tahun dua hari sebelumnya"

"Aku tidak menangis. Ibu akan marah jika aku menangis. Lalu, keluargaku yang lain mulai melakukan kekerasan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi yang aku ingat, aku menaruh benci dan dendam pada mereka. Hingga sekarang"

Myungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan-akan ada kobaran api di dalam kedua matanya, dan Taehyung merasa terbakar karena tatapan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu?"

Taehyung diam.

Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau bisa bermain piano. Dan kedua orangtuaku adalah, pianis"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Jungkook, sebaiknya Anda tidak masuk. Tuan besar sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya" seorang pelayan mencoba menghentikan Jungkook yang sedari tadi tetap kukuh ingin masuke ke ruang dimana Ayahnya berada.

"Adakah rekan kerja yang berbicara seraya mengeluarkan suara tembakan? Biarkan aku masuk pak Jang, aku ingin tahu pembicaraan apa yang mereka bahas" Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman tangan pelayan itu dengan sedikit kasar

Ada apa dengan suara tembakan? Kenapa Ayahnya itu harus mengobrol sembari bermain-main dengan pistol? Dia pikir rumahnya itu untuk latihan menembak apa?

Jungkook berjalan cepat menuju pintu besar dengan ornamen-ornamen emas yang menempel disana. Pemuda itu membuka pintunya dengan sekali coba. Dan kedua matanya langsung melebar ketika ia melihat Ayahnya jatuh dengan tangan yang menutup dadanya. Beberapa orang yang Jungkook tahu itu adalah bodyguard Ayahnya dengan cepat memeriksa kondisi Ayahnya. Apa itu darah? Batin Jungkook saat melihat warna merah menyebar di piyama Ayahnya itu. Dia ingin mendekati Ayahnya, tapi kemudian matanya terpaku pada sebuah pistol yang tengah di genggam oleh pria di depannya itu.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya pada seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Ayahnya. Pria itu memakai topi, sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan ketika pria itu berbalik, Jungkook merasa dunia sudah gila.

"Kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum, atau menyeringai? Pria yang Jungkook kenal sebagai polisi paling malas yang selalu bisa menumpas kejahatan, adalah seseorang yang telah menembak Ayahnya. Kim Namjoon.

"Selamat malam, Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"M—mengapa kau menembak Ayahku?"

"Sebagai balasan karena dia telah menembak keluargaku. Bahkan lebih parah dari ini"

"K—kau—"

"Ayahmu, ah tidak, bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya"

Lalu Namjoon pergi, tanpa bisa Jungkook cegah karena ia terlalu syok. Ia sudah dengar semuanya dari Seokjin. Tapi kenapa di hari ini Namjoon membalaskan dendamnya? Kenapa di saat-saat ia juga tengah kalut karena Taehyung entah dimana? Bagaimanapun juga Junghwan adalah Ayahnya 'kan?

Beberapa pelayan mulai berdatangan mendekati Jungkook, bertanya apa ia juga ikut terluka. Tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa membantu Taehyung? Padahal dia ingin meminta pertolongan pada Namjoon? Tapi setelah pria itu menembak Ayahnya?

Jungkook menangis dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mulai lelah. Ia lelah untuk menunggu kedatangan Jungkook atau sahabatnya yang lain. Dia sudah muak harus dikurung di ruangan gelap yang bahkan ia yakin sebentar lagi ruangan—atau gubuk—ini akan rubuh jika ada angin topan yang menyerangnya.

Myungsoo baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Taehyun tidak mau tahu lelaki itu pergi kemana. Tapi dia harus bersyukur, karena sejak hari pertama ia diculik sampai sekarang, Myungsoo tidak pernah melukainya. Lelaki itu bahkan memberinya makan tiga kali sehari, minus ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Tapi setidaknya ia diberi makan 'kan? Karena kalau Myungsoo memang jahat padanya, dia sudah pasti mati pada hari pertama penculikannya.

Myungsoo itu, harus Taehyung akui ia iba pada Myungsoo. Ia tahu Myungsoo pasti melakukan itu karena dia marah. Karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ditinggal kedua orang tua. Tinggal sendiri dengan bayang-bayang mengerikan tentang kematian orang tuanya. Karena Taehyung juga sama.

Tapi Myungsoo lebih parah menurutnya, karena Myungsoo tetap sendiri. Tidak sepertinya yang punya sahabat disana-sini.

Setiap kali Myungsoo datang untuk memberinya makan. Setiap kali itu juga Myungsoo bercerita. Tentang apa yang dia lakukan hari itu, atau hal-hal kecil mengenai masa lalunya. Taehyung tahu, Myungsoo menculiknya karena ia butuh teman bercerita.

Meski Taehyung tidak pernah meladeninya—karena bingung harus mengatakan apa—Myungsoo tidak marah. Mungkin karena lebih baik begitu. Setidaknya ada yang mendengarkan ceritanya. Ada yang mendengar kesedihannya.

Derit pintu terdengar. Taehyung mungkin sudah biasa tinggal di ruangan pengap ini. Tapi tetap saja, mendengar pintu terbuka di malam hari membuat Taehyung takut. Bagaimana jika ada hantu disana?

"Kau tidak mau keluar?" suara Myungsoo terdengar

Ia membawa kantong plastik berwarna hitam. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dan meletakannya di sebuah meja kecil yang sudah rusak dimakan rayap.

Taehyung berdeham pelam. "Aku sangat ingin"

"Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu kalau mereka belum datang"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?" gerutu Taehyung

Myungsoo tertawa kecil. Tawanya lucu sekali, Taehyung hampir tidak yakin kalau Myungsoo yang tawanya lucu itu telah tega menculiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa pedulinya mereka padamu. Tapi sudah tiga hari ini mereka belum datang"

 _Penculik seperti itu? Dia memang bukan penculik sejati_

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku repot-repot begini?"

 _Tidak juga_

"Itu karena aku ingin tahu, apakah di dunia benar-benar ada orang yang peduli? Kebanyakan aku melihat mereka peduli hanya saat mereka memang ingin peduli, bukan karena harus peduli"

Taehyung diam. Mencerna perkataan Myungsoo. Agak membingungkan baginya.

"Kau—mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Ya"

Myungsoo tersenyum. Senyuman simpul yang Taehyung tahu apa artinya.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang peduli padaku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Namun, mereka peduli karena ingin. Karena merasa iba. Mereka tidak tulus peduli padaku. Mereka hanya berpikir bagaimana jika aku bunuh diri karena tinggal sendiri. Bukan berpikir bagimana aku bisa menghadapi dunia meskipun hanya sendiri"

"Aku—aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin dipercayai mereka kalau aku bisa melakukannya walaupun sendiri. Aku ingin mereka menguatkanku, bukan membuatku selalu ingat pada kematian dan kesedihan. Mereka datang hanya ingin membuatku semakin jatuh"

"Aku—"

"Kau tidak sendiri, Myungsoo" Taehyung bersuara

Myungsoo mendongak, matanya berair.

"Aku tahu rasanya terus diingatkan pada kesedihan. Aku tahu rasanya dikasihani. Itu memang memuakkan. Mereka hanya datang untuk berkata, yang sabar yaa~ tanpa pernah berpikir kalau itu malah semakin membebani orang yang sedang sedih. Yang orang-orang sedih butuhkan itu adalah kekuatan"

Taehyung memandangi lampu yang mulai meredup. Tapi tetap bertahan untuk menerangi ruangan itu.

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku juga pernah sedih sekali. Tapi aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa. Aku bisa melewatinya. Aku bisa menghadapinya"

Kali ini mereka berpandangan. Myungsoo dengan pandangannya yng diliputi kesedihan, dan Taehyung dengan pandangannya yang tulus peduli pada Myungsoo.

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya, Myungsoo"

Dan Myungsoo sadar akan satu hal.

Dia memang hanya harus menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook selalu benci dengan rumah sakit. Dan melihat Ayahnya terlelap di bangsal dengan banyak alat terpasang di tubuhnya itu membuat Jungkook tidak tahu harus apalagi. Ia hancur melihat Ayahnya harus terbaring lemah di sana. Koma.

Karena Junghwan tetaplah Ayah Jungkook , sebenci apapun ia pada pria itu.

"Tuan Muda, Anda harus pulang. Sejak kemarin Anda juga belum makan apapun. Anda tidak boleh sakit, Ayah Anda pasti akan sedih melihat Tuan Muda seperti ini"

Jungkook tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Ia tidak mau mendengar siapapun. Ia ingin bersama Ayahnya untuk saat ini.

Tapi, semuanya benar. Ayahnya pasti sedih bila ia seperti ini. Jadi ia bangkit meski sedikit lemas karena sejak kemarin belum ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Jungkook menepis tangan pelayan pribadinya itu dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berjalan sendiri.

Sang pelayan tentu saja tidak percaya. Tetapi Tuan Mudanya itu sangat keras kepala. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurut. Jungkook berjalan dengan diawasi beberapa pelayan yang memang siaga di depan ruang rawat Ayahnya.

Mata itu kembali menetes tatkala mendapati seorang lelaki yang menyebabkan Ayahnya terbaring di rumah sakit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon?

Pria itu berdiri dengan tegap, pancaran matanya penuh dengan kebencian. Jungkook bisa melihatnya, kedua tangan itu terkepal kuat. Menahan amarah.

Dan kejadian berikutnya adalah hal yang sangat tidak di duga-duga oleh para pelayan dan juga Kim Namjoon. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Jungkook akan bersujud seperti ini.

Ya, bersujud. Pada kaki yang sudah menembakkan pelurunya pada Ayahnya, dan juga menanggung derita karena pembantaian Ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat minta maaf"

Jungkook bangun, hanya untuk sekedar melihat Namjoon yang terdiam.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup untuk semua yang Ayahku pernah lakukan padamu. Aku tahu kau sangat menderita karena Ayahku. Aku tahu Ayahku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi—tapi bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

"Dia tetaplah Ayahku. Dia—hanya satu-satunya yang ku punya di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

Namjoon tetap diam. Memandang Jungkook yang keadaannya sangat jauh dari kata baik. Air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Wajahnya memerah, matanya yang bengkak sudah menjelaskan berapa lama ia telah menangis.

Jungkook menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Lalu membungkuk lagi. Meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sunggu. Meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang pernah Ayahnya lakukan.

"Aku mohon maafkan Ayahku! Aku mohon!"

Tepat saat itu, Jungkook kehilangan Ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _Sorry_ untuk update yang lama banget. Maafkan _typo_ (s) yang ada karena gue ngerjainnya dengan terburu-buru, karena gue yakin kalian pasti lama banget nunggu chap ini. Entah ada yang masih mau baca atau engga, yang pasti gue cuma gamau ninggalin utang:')

Gue gatau bagaimana dengan chap ini, tapi gue berharap kalian senang. Tinggal dua chap lagi, dan doain aja semoga gue ga update lama lagi.

 _Seeeyaaa~_


End file.
